The Price of Freedom
by kittycat1810
Summary: What if they were more than they seem? AU oneshots with the batfamily. Focus is on the Batbros, for sure.
1. Damian is a Genie

**I usually do one-shots of Tim, but this one was bugging me, so I decided to finally write it. Damian as a genie! **_**Italics**_** are thoughts.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV**

_Damn mother._ Damian thought as he put his lamp back into the safe in his room after checking it over, trying once again to summon himself; to try to grant his own freedom. Luckily, even Father knew he liked his privacy and allowed him to have it. He sealed the safe and laid on his bed for the night, remembering what his mother had told him: to never let _anyone_ get ahold of his lamp. _Curse her and her greed for power; for me to be powerful._ That was what lead to this, afterall. It was his mother's fault. Mother's, Grandfather's, and the jinn that tricked Mother and Grandfather. His curse was not one he ever asked for or had done anything to deserve. He would wish it on no one, not even his worst enemies.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Several Days Later**

_Damn Drake and his annoying self_. Damian cussed Tim out in Arabic before walking towards his room.

"Damian!" _Ugh, I'm not in the mood right now, Grayson._

"What?!" Damian snapped.

Dick looked slightly hurt, but quickly shook it off. "B told me to search your room for more throwing knives. You know his rule: one or two knives per room and… well, you definetly threw more than two at Tim…" He began searching Damian's room. _Please let him not crack my safe!_

Dick went over to the safe and said "Sorry Little D, but I have to look in it."

"No."

Dick sighed. "I guess I have to crack it then." The safe creaked open as I got up off my bed. _Shit._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

_I expected more weapons…._ Dick thought as he opened the safe. All that was in it was an Arabian oil lamp… Dick picked it up, hands rubbing on it, as Damian yelled "NO!"

Dick spun around, but Damain wasn't there anymore. In a flash of golden, sparkly light Damian appeared in old Arabian pants and a vest. Gold arm bands that looked like shackles were on his forearms and shins. A thinnish gold band adorned his inky black hair and henna tattoos adorned his tan, bare skin.

His head was bowed and he was kneeling on the floor in front of Dick as he said "I am an all powerful genie. Your wish is my command, Master. You have three wishes. There are three rules, however. One, I cannot bring the dead back to life. Two, I cannot make someone fall in love. Lastly, I cannot directly kill someone. What is your first wish, Master?" Damian looked up with sad, defeated eyes.

"D-Damian, what are you doing?" Dick asked, freaked out with his little brother's behavior.

"I'm a genie, Dick. I have no control; no freedom. I am enslaved to you because you rubbed my lamp. Normally, that would've freed me."

"C-Can I wish you free?" Dick asked. _I don't want him to be enslaved by me… to me. He's my little brother! He shouldn't have to be like this!_

Damian shook his head "No. My mother accidently wished this upon me. She wished that I would be the most powerful being in the universe. The djinn tricked her into making me a genie." Damian looked close to crying. "They took my freedom from me. I never even had a choice." A tear fell from Damian's eye and Dick immediately wiped it away.

"Hey, here. You should be your own master." Dick said, kneeling down next Damian and giving him the lamp. Damian took it and rubbed it, another poof of sparkly, golden light appeared around Damian again.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Are you okay? I heard a… scream…" Bruce said, looking wide-eyed at his sons while Jason and Tim stood behind him. "What is going on?!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce walked into his youngest son's room and saw Damian kneeling, holding an Arabian oil lamp while Dick knelt next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Damian was dressed in old Arabian clothing and the way he was kneeling reminded Bruce of a slave. "F-Father… I-I can explain." Bruce had never heard Damian sound so unsure. He'd never heard him stutter before in his life. Damian had simply never seemed insecure enough to do so.

"Demon brat?" Jason said. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tim smacked him over the head.

"Damian, why don't you explain?" Bruce said, kneeling next to Damian while Jason and Tim sat across from him.

"I-I'm a genie… Mother made a wish to a djinn that I would be the most powerful being in the universe… It made me a genie… It took my freedom… I never had a choice." A tear slipped out of Damian's eye, which he wiped away furiously. Bruce pulled him into a hug which Damian leaned into. "My free will is and will be taken whenever anyone rubs my lamp." Damian looked up at Bruce, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I just want my freedom… but I cannot get it. The only way is to lock my lamp in my safe… it is the safest I can keep it." He looked down and rubbed at his eye again.

"Oh, Damian; my son." Bruce hugged Damian tightly. "You've had to worry about this your whole life… Damn your mother for doing this to you. You deserve to choose for yourself, no matter what or what that choice may be."

"B-but what about your 'no powers in Gotham' rule? I have extremely strong magic…" Damian sniffed and pulled away to look up at him.

"Oh, God, Damian. Please tell me you didn't think I'd kick you out!" Bruce said, looking slightly horrified but feeling much more horrified than he showed.

"Its one of the first things you taught me…" Damian looked down submissively.

"Never, Damian, never. You will always be my son and you will always belong here." Bruce said, putting a hand on his shoulder and using the other to tilt his head up.

"No matter how much you may annoy me at times, you are my little brother, Damian. Our little brother. This is your home. You are free to choose and feel safe knowing that you can choose to be a brat or not." Tim smiled and ruffled Damian's hair. Damian swatted his hand and face a small smile.

"Now get the hell out so I can change and put this," Damian scrunched his nose as he held up his lamp, "back in the safe."

The family laughed, exept for Damian who just smirked, and left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV**

Damian hung up his genie outfit and put his golden arm and leg bands in a plastic bag he hung on the hangar. He hung it in the back of the closet before heading downstairs.

"Dami, Dami! We should watch Aladdin! Pleeeeeeaase!" Dick was hopping up and down in front of him.

"Tt, whatever." Damian responded, giving a slight smile as he followed Dick into the living room where the rest of the family was already waiting.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Gen ie/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The end… for now. If you want me to continue a oneshot, review and tell me so. Please review!**


	2. Tim is a Technopath

**I'm doing a series of one-shots about AUs. If anyone wants me to continue an idea, or has any prompts/suggestions, please review.**Tim Drake=meta technopath

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

Tim was exhausted. Between patrol, Teen Titans, school, homework, studying, and training, all of his energy from the last time he had slept (four days ago, in case you were wondering). He walked into his room, sore from the bruising he had gotten on patrol, and collapsed on his bed. As the continuous, dull hum from the technology around him softly lulled him, Tim fell into sleep. He felt his control slip and he fell into the virtual world.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV Next Morning**

Bruce couldn't help but worry about Tim. He knew his son had been stressed, and pushing himself very hard on very little sleep and little food. Computers seemed to be the only thing that could relax him, but he always seemed tense when there was a lot of technology. Today was odd though. Tim was usually the first one up, but now everybody was awake… but Tim. Bruce knocked on the bedroom door. "Tim? Tim, are you awake?" When he received no answer, he entered Tim's room.

Tim was sprawled on his bed, whispering something under his breath that, as Bruce got closer, he realized was computer code. "Shut down. Power-up in progress. Standby, standby, standby. Error, power-on failed: energy too low to power-up. Charging. Charging."

"Tim?" Bruce shook Tim's shoulder. Tim's only response was to repeat the mantra slightly louder. "Tim, wake up." Panic started to rise when Tim still didn't respond, only speaking louder. "Alfred!" Bruce panicked, his son _wasn't waking up_.

Alfred quickly walked through the door. "Master Bruce?"

"H-he won't wake up. He just keeps repeating that."

The kind butler walked quickly over and, realizing what Tim was saying, said "Master Bruce, bring me a syringe if you would, and then check the computer downstairs for voltage and when the files were updated." He put a hand on Tim's forehead feeling for a fever.

Bruce did what his father-figure said, bringing the syringe to Alfred, then checking the batcomputer. The voltage was much lower than usual. A soft click made him spin around, but he relaxed when he saw that Alfred had just turned on a microscope, looking at the blood sample from Tim. "Find anything?" Bruce asked as Alfred stood up from the microscope.

"Have you asked Master Tim about any metahuman or unusual abilities, Master Bruce?" Alfred looked at Bruce, who looked puzzled.

"No, why?"

"I believe I found the metahuman gene in his blood, Master Bruce." Alfred stepped away from the microscope.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bruce said, shocked after seeing it for himself.

"Only he can tell us."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV A few Hours Later**

Tim opened his eyes, still feeling drowsy after his recharge, and looked over at his clock. "3:00! Shit!" He started to get up, only to get hit by a dizzy spell and collapse.

"Tim?" Bruce ran in. "Thank God you're awake!"" He ran over to Tim and gathered him in a hug.

"Bruce? W-what happened?" Tim groggily asked.

"You wouldn't wake up, no matter what we tried. You were talking in your sleep too. You kept saying something about charging, power-on, standby and error." Bruce saw something flit across Tim's face before a mask of confusion covered it. "Tim, you knew you have powers, didn't you?"

A flash of panic, then guilt as he curled up in a ball "Yes. I'm sorry, but yes. P-please d-don't kick me out of Gotham. I don't have anywhere else to go!" Tim was trembling as a tear ran down his face and he looked down and to the left.

"Tim, I would never kick you out. Why would you think that?" Bruce looked shocked.

"N-no powers in Gotham. One of the first things you taught me."

"Oh, Tim." Bruce hugged Tim close. "I won't kick people with powers out of the city if they live here, just, I prefer if they don't use powers, obviously, to fight crime."

When Tim finally calmed down he said "I-I'm a technopath. That's why I'm good with computers. My mind can go into any network, computer, phone, any technology or signal, really. It's also why I didn't wake up this morning. When I fall asleep, I can take power from technology and convert it to the energy I need. This week has just been exhausting. I was running on reserve energy, so I stayed in the virtual world and recharged." He smiled and looked at Bruce "On the bright side, the Bradely, Linn, and Shaiy murder cases are complete, Freeze is tracked down, Catwoman's next hit is predicted, and the batcomputer's security is updated." They both started laughing.


	3. Tim has Multiple Personality Disorder

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/MPD/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

***=emphasis**

**[in Tim's mind]**

**Tim's POV**

Chaos. Pure chaos. The only way to really describe my mind.

Pushing. Want. Dominance. The most common things I experience. The other's pushing for control, wanting control. The medicine that Leslie gave me (without telling anyone. Thank you patient confidentiality) help, but they aren't gone.

Pain. Anger. Fear. Fun. Lust. That's what they were. That's what created them. My parents were strict, and I lived to please. I put them away… Now they all want out, but I don't know how to feel them, let them out. But they do. They know and. They. Want. Out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\MPD\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The League of Assassins captured us. They want information.

[_Let me out. I will make them pay! Grandfather would not be happy. *He'd* let me take care of them!_

Shut up Zubair. You are not torturing them. You might have been saved off the streets by Ra's, but I won't let you.

**Hahaha. Oh, come on! Let Mr. Grumpy Assassin have his fun. Hehe. Daddy would *love* the joke!**

No, not gonna happen Madcap. Joker might have saved you and taken you in for a while, but I don't find that joke funny.

**Party pooper!**

Come on, Madcap. Obviously he doesn't want to have any fun. Come on, Tim. I wanna stretch my claws and my belt is just *longing* for a gem or two. Please?

Uh-uh, Stray. Look guys, no stealing, no killing. Got it?

_I won't kill. Just make them *suffer* for hurting us. The poor moon lilies! Killed to make poisons. I'll show them the fury of the earth!_

No, you won't Begonia. Look, we can blow up the base once we get out and evacuate.

/make them fear us! Fear is the most powerful weapon./

Would all of you shut up! And yes, that includes you Reaper. Wait, did you bring some of the fear gas?

/Of course. What is the point of this except to perform my experiments. Uncle Crane wants me to try out this new formula I helped him make. It should be more potent./

No, you are not using it! Don't bring it anymore!]

**( bold+underline=author, normal text=Tim, Italics only=Zubair, Bold only=Madcap, Underline only=Stray, Underline+Italics=Begonia, /+underline=Reaper)**

"Red Robin, you okay?" Nightwing asked

"Of course he isn't. He's Drake."

[_Little brother is a bitch._

**Jerk!**

I'll rip his tongue out!

_Bastard!_]

Tim couldn't help but wince. "I'm fine. How long do you think we've been in here?"

"About a day?" Superboy suggested.

"Beetle says two." Jaime said.

"You okay Red Robin? You're mind seems… stressed and… angry." Miss Martian said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe we got caught." Tim forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Ra's walked into the cell block. "But you won't be for long, will you Timothy? Or should I say Zubair?" Tim's face went from 'enemy' to 'oh shit'.

"Tt. You are mistaken, Grandfather. Zubair is much more competent than Drake." [Really, Damian? Really?]

"Oh? Well, that's not surprising considering his… condition." Ra's smirked, looking at Tim. [Shit, how did he know?]

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, the whole team looking worriedly at Tim.

[Please don't answer, please don't answer.

_Why? It's about time someone recognized me. I told demon brat I was good with disguises._

**No! Don't let them in on the joke. Tehee. It will be so much better this way! Hahaha.**

/If you don't want him to know, use the fear gas! He can't tell when he's screaming in fear!/

_One day Reaper, I will make you suffer for using those poor plants in your toxins. Stop him! I doubt Batman would let me into the gardens and greenhouses anymore._

Don't let him! B will keep a close eye on me. It will be *so hard* getting out to steal anymore!

Not like I want him to tell.]

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. No way would you let him be a *hero* with what he has." Tim looked down, wanting to hide himself from the team, from his family, from Ra's, and especially from himself. "After all, extreme multiple personality disorder can be such a hindrance. His medication should be wearing off any second. How do you think you can do against Reaper, Madcap, Begonia, Stray, and Zubair? Against the apprentices of Scarecrow, Joker, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and me? I will be watching on the cameras." At that, Ra's walked out of the room, leaving the team shocked, and Tim fighting to keep control of his own body.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	4. Tim-Wings of Change, Fear of Heights

**Thanks for the positive reviews! I hope you like this one! Tim is around 15 and living at Wayne Manor. I may or may not make the MPD a story, but I'll do more oneshots with it.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Tim had been acting weird all day, but I assumed it might be because of his fever. Thankfully, it wasn't severe, but enough that I decided to stay home with him that night. Right now, I looked across the dinner table to see Tim scratching at his back. "Tim, stop scratching! You'll only make it worse."

Tim flinched and looked at me with a guilty expression. Tim's voice was scratcy and rough "Sorry Bruce, but it really itches! Just two spots on my back." He broke into deep, harsh coughs that sounded like they came from his lungs.

"Me and little D are gonna head out, B." Dick said, as he and Damian stood up and began walking toward the batcave.

"Okay, be careful and call if you need help!" I yelled after them. "Now how about you go up and change for bed and I'll rub some cortizone on the spots that itch."

"Okay." Tim said, slowly getting up. A grimance of pain flitted across his face as he rolled his shoulders and began to walk upstairs. "Thanks for dinner Alfred."

"Not needed Master Timothy, but it is much appreciated." Alfred responded. After Tim went upstairs, Alfred turned to me and said "Take care of him Master Bruce. I do not recall a sickness like this and his cough seems quite awful."

"I will Alfred, I will." I walked up to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt before going to Tim's room. Tim was laying on his stomach, two large, blood red spots on his back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

My back has been bothering me all day. I woke up with a slight fever and horrible cough. It felt like my lungs were changing or something. My back was sorerer than after Bruce gave us a hard training day and two spots on my shoulder blades itched very bad. It was odd. I went up and changed into my pijama pants then flopped on my bed. I winced as I scratched at my back again. The itching was beginning to turn into pain, but it still itched.

I heard Bruce walk in and gasp.  
"What?" I asked, seeing his shocked expression.

"The two spots on your back are blood red!" Bruce said.

"What?!" The pain in my back suddenly increased. "Ahhhhhh!" I arched my back, trying to stop the pain.

"Tim!" I heard B yell.

The pain increased. It felt like someone had stabbed my shoulder blades then grated the flesh on the inside. Then, I passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Tim began screaming in pain and arching his back. "Ahhhh!"

"Tim! Tim! What's wrong?!" I yelled as he kept screaming. The skin broke at the two red spots and two stumps began to grow. I grabbed Tim's hand, hoping it would be over soon.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**That Morning**

The stumps were finally wings and Tim was no longer whimpering in pain. His wings went to his knees and up alost to the top of his head. They were pure white and strong looking. Suddenly, part of his face began to glow and a long glowing spot appeared in his hand. Once the bright glow stopped, the glowing on his face revealed a Thanagarian war mask while the glowing in his hand revealed a mace.

A few minutes later he began to stir. "Tim?"

"B-Bruce?" Tim grogily said, lifting his head to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah. I think so…" He shifted onto his back before I could stop him and quickly sat up "Ow! What the hell?! Bruce!" He twisted and saw his wings. He began to panic and put his head in his palms which started a whole new wave of panic. "B, I can't get this mask off!" He kept trying to pull it off before, finally, he jumped up and walked over to his mirror. "Why do I look like a Thanagarian warrior?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I responded.

I saw his eyes, which were almost covered by the mask flit to me as he said "That's the scariest thing I've ever heard…" The mace that had been sitting on the bed suddenly floated up and went to him, hitting his arm as it rested in front of him. "Ow! What the hell?!" Tim turned and gave me a pitiful look.

"How about we go to Mount Justice and I'll call Hawkgirl to see if she can help?" He looked a bit more hopeful once I said that.

"Okay. I'll leave the mace…." He said, grabbing the mace and putting it in a small safe he had in his room for… actually, I don't know what its for. He came over and I put my arm around his shoulders as we went to the batcave.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At the Mountain**

Tim and I stepped through the zeta beam and the computer announced us _"Batman B01, Robin B04"_

The team came into the room as I said "Computer, call Hawkgirl."

"_Calling Hawkgirl"_

Tim started shifting as the team was all looking at him. "Stop staring." I said and they all immediately, and akwardly, looked away from him. Tim flashed me a grateful smile.

"_Hawkgirl here. What's the problem, Batman?"_

"Robin-" Was all I was able to get out before Tim's mace broke through the wall and hit Tim into view of the camera where he fell.

"Ow! I left it in a fricking _safe in Gotham_! I hate this mace!" Tim stood up in view of the camera.

"_Oh my God… You have wings…"_

"No kidding! They grew in last night! And I can't leave this mace anywhere and I can't get this mask off!" He tried to pull it off again.

"_Quav dev. I'm on my way."_ She hung up.

"_Incoming call: batcave."_ The computer stated.

"Accept call." I said.

Nightwing came onto the screen with Damian as his version of Robin on the screen too. _"B, a __**mace**__ just broke__** through **__our__** house**__!"_

"Nightwing, calm down. It's-"

"_Oh my God! Robin has __**wings**__?! Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Oh great, he's felling hurt.

"They just grew in last night and the mace keeps _following me_ and I can't get this mask off! What are you freaking out about?!" Tim was violently shaking and obviously stressed. I guess I need to step in…

"Calm down both of you! Nightwing, can't you see he is freaked out enough without you freaking out too?" He looked a bit guilty at that. "Now, Robin," I turned to Tim, put my hands on his shoulders, and crouched down a bit so I was at his level. "Calm. Down. You're fine, you're safe. Hawkgirl is on her way and she'll know what to do. Everything will be fine, okay?" Tim nodded, as his shaking began to slow down.

"_I'm on my way."_ Nightwing said, hanging up.

"_Announcing: Hawkgirl H02"_ The computer announced. Hawkgirl walked over to Tim and said "Okay, definitely a Thanagarian war mask. Give me your hands." Tim did so. "Okay, you feel these latches?" Tim nodded. "Unlatch them." He moved his hands, closed his eyes, and pulled the mask away. Tim then put on the sunglasses he had put in his pocket.

"And what about the mace? Any way I can get it to stop following me?" Tim asked.

"Nope. You have to keep it clsoe, but see how this twists?" Tim nodded. "That can turn it invisible." Tim twisted it and the mace turned invisible. "Now, to hide the wings, I've found that using a long Ace bandage to tie my wings to my back hides them the best."

"O-Okay…" Tim stuttered.

"_Recognizing Nightwing B02"_ Oh no.

"Robin!" Dick ran in and hugged Tim, including his wings.  
"Ow! Not so tight 'Wing! You're hurting my wings!" Tim said, struggling as much as he could in Dick's strong hug.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh my God, my little brother has wings…" He let go and turned to Hawkgirl. "So, when are you teaching him to fly?"

Tim froze. "When he gets more used to the wings and feels comfortable with them." She replied.

"Oh no…" Tim said, looking down. He never told anyone but me before, but: he doesn't like heights.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**End of this one… for now. Please review!**


	5. Tim-Through Fire and Lava

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I do plan to do most of the suggestions **** This is during the Young Justice episode 'Darkest'. I own nothing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dream**

Burning. Everything was burning around him as the volcano erupted. Lava surrounded him as he realized he was in the middle of the crater, floating on the lava. It didn't hurt. Actually, it felt good. He looked down to see he was on fire.

He. Was. On. Fire. But, it didn't hurt…

He bent his head back and raised his arms, feeling his true power for once in his life. Lava rose up around him and-

"Tim, Timmy, come on! It's time to get up!" Damnit, Dick….

**End Dream**

"Timmy! It's time to wake up!" Dick yelled, jumping on Tim's bed.

"Ugmmff" Tim replied, putting his head under his pillow.

"It smells kind of like mud in here…" Dick said, opening a window. "Usually you are really particular about keeping your room clean, so why does it smell like that?"

"I don' know… I didn' have anythin muddy in 'ere…" Tim slurred, looking over and wincing when Dick opened the window, light streaming into his eyes. "Mmmm" Dick laughed.

"Come on! We have to go to the mountain today! Training, remember?!" Dick basically pulled him up.

"M'kay, m'kay, I'm up!" Tim groggily pushed Dick towards the door. "Now g'out so I can change…" Dick laughed and left. Tim looked in the mirror and closed his eyes, reimagining the heat around him, the feeling of power, of heat licking at him. Then he opened his eyes, coming back to his cold room. He sighed and put on his dark skinny jeans, white tee shirt, red jacket, and black hoodie he put on over it. He went down the stairs to the kitchen and began to make coffee.

"How can you not be burning up?" Dick asked, poking Tim in the side as he walked past to sit next to him.

"You kidding? It's cold in here." Tim sipped his coffee.

"How can you be cold?! And with all that on?!" Dick yelled.

"I'm always cold…" Tim said, remembering his dream last night.

"Well, we should probably go soon!" Dick stood up as Tim chugged the rest of his coffee. They both went to the batcave, changed, and went to Mount Justice.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Several Hours Later, Tim's POV**

The Mountain had blown up and was burning. I was still stuck inside, but the flames felt good. I heard Nightwing screaming my name, so I began to go towards the beach that was on the side of the mountain. When I reached the beach, I began to walk along it. I guess they saw me once I was a bit away from the mountain. I heard they horrified screams, Nightwing coming as fast as he could.  
Once he reached the beach, his yelling didn't stop. "Oh my God, get in the water! You're-"

"I know Nightwing, but I'm fine!" He didn't look like he believed me. "Really, I feel fine! Great, actually… Besides, wouldn't I be dead? Actually, shouldn't I be dead?"

He nodded, "But, please, put yourself out. It's worrying…. disconcerting, heavy on the dis-."

I walked in the water, "Ow! The water burns, but the fire doesn't?!" I dunked myself under though, putting all the fire out before walking back onto the beach. "So glad this is fireproof…"

"Are you okay?! Come over here, let me see." Nightwing yanked be over to him, looking at my skin. "How the hell aren't you burned?" Dick asked, feeling my face.

"I… I don't know 'Wing… I don't know…" I replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Only a few more incidents had happened like the one at the Mountain. Incidents where I should've been severely burnt, or dead, but… I wasn't. Nightwing and I decided not to tell B… who still has no idea. I told Nightwing about all of the incidents and he calmed me down whenever I freaked out about it, which was about every time.

But, this was the first time this had happened. "Uh, Dick!" I yelled, glad Alfred was driving Bruce and Damian to Damian's school. Damian's principle had called Bruce to meet with him about Damian's behavior in school. Dick ran in and stopped short. "Oh, my, God. How… Why are you on fire?!"  
"I-I just… was suddenly on fire! I have no idea!" I knew I was freaking out as the flames grew higher. "Woah, calm down! I think you're controlling it…"

"It's like the dreams I keep having…" at his inquisitive look I continue "I'm standing in an active volcano… actually, _on_ the lava. It… it felt… good. Better than I've ever felt before; like I _was_ the lava… Like my full power was… active. I was warm. I was free. Everything around me was burning, and so was I, but it was… _it_ was amazing." I rub my hand through my hair. "I just tilted my head back, raised my arms and the volcano erupted. _I_ was controlling it. It was amazing… freeing… for the first time in my life, _I_ felt free, unbound, like that was what I was _meant for_; my destiny…" I looked out the window during my last sentence, sighing as I finished. Then, Dick sprayed me with a fire extinguisher. "Ick, ugh." I wiped the foam off.

"Well… at least you aren't on fire anymore." Dick clapped my shoulder as I looked myself over to see that the warm, comforting, invigorating flames had receded.

I turned to face him "Is it bad that I want them back?" At his surprised look I spun away again, blushing and looking down. "I-It's stupid, I-I know… but… I like it. I felt alive… Now I just feel dead, lifeless, cold…"

"Oh, Timmy." Dick turned me around and hugged me. I won't admit I cried, but his shoulder was slightly steaming. "You are alive Timmy but, maybe, you have untapped abilities. You may be a metahuman." Dick said once I'd calmed down.

"Maybe, but we can't tell Bruce! He'd kick me out… no metas in Gotham. Gotham is all I've ever known. I have nowhere else." I can feel my eyes growing wet.

"Hey, hey, hey, I would _never_ let him do that. If he did, I'd be leaving too! You'll never be alone, no matter what. He hugged me again, and I took comfort in his words. I wouldn't be alone.

"I-I'm going to take a bath before B gets home so he won't see I cried." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Okay Timmy. Oh, and do you remember your mom or dad mentioning anything like this?" He asked.

"I know my mom was always cold too… I'll check her journal when I get out." I responded. Of course, how did I not think of that before? He left and I got in a bath. It felt weirder than ever before. I felt my mind wander to when I had just been on fire. It had felt better than I had ever felt before, excluding my dreams. I loved it. I suddenly realized the bath was bubbling. I looked down and realized it wasn't just bubbling, but boiling. Sinking deeper in it, I felt myself relax more and more but I was sure to keep my head above the water. After a few minutes I realized that the air was very thick… and that all the water had evaporated out of the tub. "Whoops…" I got out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Month Later**

Me spontaneously combusting had only happened… well, actually, many more times. Each time seemed to be happening more and more frequently. The Team and mentors were sent to stop Firefly from making Mauna Kea, a currently dormant volcano in the Hawaiian Islands, have an explosive eruption. As soon as we got there, we knew we would be too late. Firefly had made a wall of fire blocking off the device and crater of the volcano from us. The device went off right before we knocked Firefly out. Mauna Kea was shaking and began to release ash from the crater.

I grabbed Nightwing's arm and, over the rumbling, yelled "Nightwing, we both know I'm the only one who could stop it!" I felt his hand grab on to me. "I have to try! If Mauna Kea erupts, it would cause a tsunami, killing thousands!" He looked me in the eye. "I'm the only chance we have."

"Fine. But, I'm walking to the top with you. I don't care if it's dangerous. If you think you can stop a volcano from erupting, you can stop lava from hitting me." We began our climb. I heard Batman yelling at us, asking what we were doing, ordering us to come back but we ignored him. When we reached the crater, Nightwing hugged me. "Be careful little brother."

I hugged him back "I will." We both let go and I put my back to the volcano to stop myself from instinctually not jumping, and I let my body fall backwards.

Incredible. Wonderful. Amazing. Real. Ecstasy. _Alive_. That's what it felt like. The volcano felt alive. I felt my true energy, my power, bubble to the surface, just like lava. It was hard to tell the difference between the lava and me, but I loved it. I controlled the lava to bring me up to Dick's height. "You may want to back up. The volcano will erupt, but I can control where the lava comes out and where it goes. Close of the road down there." I pointed to the road by the Team. "That's the closest way to the ocean. I'll hold it back as long as I can." He nodded and ran down Mauna Kea, telling the Team what to do then getting the ones not blocking off the road to safety. GL, Superman, and Miss M even dug out a pathway for some of the lava to go into farther down the volcano. The lava was bubbling and fizzing, like an angry bee, as I fought to keep it down. _Just a little longer_. I promised it. Nightwing waved to me and gave me two thumbs up, so, I erupted and the volcano followed.

It was just like my dream. I tilted my head back, raised my arms, and released the pressure, guiding it towards the ditch. The force of the volcano almost made me stagger, but I held strong. Awed by the might of the volcano, I guided the lava and pleaded with the mountain, that it would stop erupting soon. After about two hours had passed, I felt my abilities reach their limit as fatigue set in. Numbed from the bliss of using my full potential, I barely noticed that the volcano stopped erupting as I blacked out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up to Dick yelling "Robin! Robin! Come on, wake up! Tim!"

"Mmgg, go 'way. 'm tired…" I flipped over to my other side, finally feeling comfortable, warm, content.

"Look, I know you are fireproof, but I would like it if you would _get out of the volcano_!" He yelled.

How did he know about my dream? "Nng."

"Tim, get up!" I heard Bruce yell. Uh oh, he sounded mad. I sat up, yawned, and opened my eyes. _Oh my God…_ I was laying on lava!

"Ah!" I scrambled to stand, only to almost fall as the true level of my exhaustion hit me.

"My son…" I turned to see my mother, standing on the lava near me… in a grass skirt?

"Mother… but how, why? You're dead…" I took a step closer to her.

"No, I am not dead. I will not die until there are no more volcanoes. Janet is not my real name. I am Pele, Hawaiian goddess of volcanoes. You are half volcano god. Your father knew my true name and state of being, and he knew that you would have… abilities as I do." The volcano rumbled and Mother looked sad. "Do you remember the henna tattoo your father always helped put on?" I nodded, remembering the brown sun on her paling skin. "That will help you control your abilities and feel more comfortable in your mortal skin. You won't feel cold all the time or accidentally boil water or catch on fire. You will still be immune to burns and have your powers; you will just be able to control them better." The volcano loud out a louder rumble and the ground shook. "The full instructions are in my journal. Goodbye my son, I love you. Feel free to visit whenever you like. The tattoo helps a lot, but nothing beats the feeling of lava." She hugged me, then sunk into the lava. Large slices of rock began to close the crater off as I jumped out.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine." I said, yawning and standing up.

"Okay, then I don't feel guilty at all saying: nice grass skirt!" He broke into giggles.

I looked down "Wha' the 'ell?" I was wearing a traditional, Hawaiian grass skirt and grass bracelets on my ankles. Golden arm bracers adorned my forearms and a thin golden chain wrapped around the top of my head. Then I saw all of the henna. Henna tattoos decorated every part of bare skin and, thankfully, began to fade already.

My vision swam and I felt myself fall. Nightwing caught me and said "Come on, little brother. Not time to sleep yet."

"You try stopping a volcano from erupting then directing the lava and we'll see how you feel." I murmured, not getting up.

"Okay, okay." Bruce walked over and Dick helped me onto his back.

"B, do you care?" I whispered. "Are you going to kick me out?"

He jolted to a stop "Of course not! Please, don't tell me you thought that I would…" He looked back at me and saw my ashamed expression. "Never. I would _never_ kick you out. Never. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

With his permission and my nerves calmed, I fell asleep.


	6. Dick-More Bird than Realized

Dick Grayson=wings

**Thank you Guest for reminding me that I needed Dick and Jason fics! I now have over 15 ideas for both… Thanks!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick POV**

If Bruce found out, he'd kick me out. If Damian found out he'd "tt" and act like I was a freak. Tim probably wouldn't care… he's always looked up to me. Jason would look at me weird then say "whatever, who the hell cares?" and leave. Me? I was happy and nervous at the same time. Happy I had them, nervous someone would find out.

It was midnight on my night off and Bruce thought that I was out… which I was, just not in the way he thought.

I laughed as I darted past some pigeons. Many people would have no idea, but I've had wings since I was six. Big, pure white wings, about as big as my body, were stretched out behind me as I glided through the warm, summer air. I loved this; flying. It was certainly the best part of my life.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Month Later**

I was preening my feathers, trying to get them straightened out before I went to sleep. They got tangled easily, messed up and when that happened, it got uncomfortable. I always kept my wings out when I slept; they were always tied up with an Ace bandage during the day. Preening took a long time though, which was probably the only reason Bruce found me with my wings out on my night off.

He walked in and gasped as soon as saw my wings. I knew I looked like a deer in the headlights as soon as he saw me. Looking for a way out, the only way I found was the window… which I'd have to go through Bruce who was standing closer to the end of my bed. He took a step towards me and I ran for the window. Before I could jump out, he grabbed me around the middle and pulled me back in.

"Please, Bruce, please! Don't make me cut them off! I need to fly!" I knew I was hysterical, but I couldn't face the possibility that he would make me stop flying; cut my wings. I barely registered that we were suddenly kneeling on the floor and he was comforting me as I sobbed.

**Bruce's POV**

Dick was hysterically crying, panicking as I tried to calm him down. "Shhh, shhhhh. Never. I would never make you cut them off or stop flying. Shhhh, it's okay Dick, you're okay." Finally Dick seemed to be calming down.

"I-I can s-still fly?" Dick looked up at me hopefully.

"Of course!" I replied. "But, how did you get wings?"

"They grew in when I was seven. My parents didn't have wings… We never could figure out why I did, but I do." He told me, seeming a bit unsure.

"So, what is flying like?" I asked, figuring that topic would be more… relaxed to him.

He immediately brightened up "Amazing. Completely amazing! It's… it's the best I've ever felt! Flying is freedom and it's just so… wonderful." He turned his head to me and his smile grew. "It's incredible. There is no better feeling in the world."

He turned and laid on his stomach, stretching his wings out behind him. I reached out and began to massage his back. When he was younger, his back would get sore from all the acrobatics tricks he would do. With his wings tied up during the day, his back must get sore. His wings fluttered before falling completely limp as he sighed. "That feels amazing!"

"Do you mind if I touch them?" I asked.

"Not at all. Just don't pull out any feathers please. It hurts." He replied, humming in contentment.

I rotated one of the wings in its socket, stretching it like I would when one of my sons needs to stretch their shoulders. "Mmmmmm."

"They get sore from tying them back or whatever it is you do to hide them?" I asked him, laughing as he opened one eye to look at me.

"Yep. I wrap them to my back with an Ace bandage. They get unbelievably sore from it." He fluttered his wings and sighed.

"Well, since I know now and, no doubt your siblings would be fine with it, why don't you start leaving them out around the house?" I asked him.

He sat up and looked at me, grinning his usual grin "Really? You'd let me?!" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, just try not to knock anything over with them." He grinned wider. I didn't know that was even possible. Then, I was knocked over by a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said. "Since it's my night off but I'm answering your questions, can I go flying tomorrow? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee Bruce?"

I hadn't been planning on saying no, but at his look, I knew that even if I had, I couldn't have. "Sure. Where do you usually fly? How long do you usually fly?"

"Ummm… Around. I don't fly any particular place. And I usually just fly until one or two because I want to get back before you guys do." He looked down and away from me "I was afraid you'd find out and make me stop flying or-or cut my wings off."

"Never. You boys are my life. I would never be able to do any of you! I wouldn't want to either." I put my hand on his shoulder and then hugged him quickly. He always liked physical contact. "But, what were you doing when I came in? You stopped so soon I couldn't really tell."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

"I was preening." I replied. At his confused look I continued "my wings get tangled, like a bird's. It gets pretty uncomfortable, so I preen in the morning, as soon as I change if I don't have to do it quickly, after I shower, and before I go to bed." Bruce looked at me like_ that much?_ And I nodded. "My wings get so uncomfortable if I don't that they seem like… they just don't seem so incredible. More like an obstacle in life, a hindrance. I hate tying them up." I looked up at him, feeling my eyes getting damp. "Dad, I hate it. It's so uncomfortable. It hurts, Dad, it hurts." A tear dripped down my face.

"Oh, Dick." Bruce said, hugging me tightly as I cried. "Never. Don't think that. You obviously love flying and your wings are a part of you. Keep them out around the house because, Dick, your wings are beautiful and should _never_ be thought of as a burden."

Once I finally calmed down again I asked him "So, when are we going to tell the others?"

"Whenever you want. How do you want to tell them?" Bruce asked.

I thought about it. "Not sure. I'm thinking of just walking down to breakfast with them out." I grinned "Maybe it would even wake Jason up!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I will most likely add the breakfast in a later continuation. Please review!**


	7. Jason- Hunting the Hunters

**Jason Todd=supernatural hunter. This is a slight crossover with Supernatural. Italics are thoughts.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV**

I swear Bruce is oblivious…. Not only does he not notice my salt circles, entrapping symbols, guns, and books but he also hasn't noticed all the supernatural beings in Gotham, that I fight them, or the ones in the cases. _World's greatest detective my ass. God, I'm acting like Dean…_ Dean is one of my cousins. He, his dad, and his brother, Sam, are the ones that taught me to hunt. For a while, they looked after me but then they started moving and there was a lawsuit against them… I was taken away. Then, Bruce adopted me and I came back to Gotham but I now knew what was really out there: monsters. Dean had showed me how to conceal a gun, make salt into bullets, make salt circle, and draw simple blocking and trapping circles. Sam had given me some books on the creatures and a bag to conceal myself from demons. Batman might be the face of Gotham's protection, but I am the one that deals with what he doesn't know about. I am Gotham's secret protector.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I was out with Batman as Robin when I began to get a feeling that everything was about to go wrong. Something, one of the monsters, was coming for us. I always called that feeling my hunter sense. Me and B had just landed on a rooftop when I heard a woman's voice. "I am so proud of you, my son. Gotham's Dark Knight…"

Bruce and I turned and Bruce said "Mother?" No one was on the rooftop with us.

"Come on B… It was probably the wind…" I said, trying to get him away. _I bet it's a crocotta!_

"That's my mother, Jason! I have to…" He yelled at me then turned back and dropped into the alley.

"Come to me, son!" The haunting voice called.

_Damnit Bruce. Can't you ever just once listen to me?!_ I quickly followed, jumping down at the mouth of the alley. I took out my gun that was loaded with rock salt bullets and crept farther back into the alley. I poked my head around the dumpster to see a crocotta pinning B to a wall by the bottom of his neck, sharp teeth getting closer and closer to B's neck. I could tell Bruce's eyes were open as I shot the crocotta in the head. B sunk to the ground, gasping for breath as the crocatta turned to me. Suddenly, he was right in front of me. My left hand flitted to my waist and grabbed my knife before stabbing the crocatta, twisting the hilt. The crocatta gasped before turning to dust in front of me.

I ran over to B, "B, you okay?"

He sat up and looked at me "What the hell was that?! You-you have a gun and a knife?!"

I sighed and said "Obviously, that wasn't human. It was a crocatta: a creature that can mimic any voice, shape-shifts, has superspeed, has superstrength, and eats people's souls. I've been hunting things like this since I was seven. I have two cousins, Sam and Dean, and my uncle, John, who are hunters. They took me in right after my mom died. They taught me to hunt and gave me some books on how to hunt, spells, charms, symbols, and different creatures. Luckily, I know what kills a crocotta so it didn't kill many people… Now, come on, let's get you home. The crocotta leaves you shaken up." I helped him up and we went back to the Manor.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At the Manor**

"Ahh, Master Bruce, Master Jason. Oh my, what happened?" Alfred came over to us as I helped Bruce, who was still shaky, out of the car.

"It-it sounded like my mother… It was her voice, used her voice…" Bruce sat on one of the medical tables but still looked distant. I walked over to my secret stash of candy and took out a Hershey's chocolate bar then walked back over to him.

"Here, it helps with the after-effects of a fight with one of them." I said, sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah… it sounded just like her…"

"As I said, it mimics voices perfectly."

He looked over at me "You said you've had it trick you before." He said. I nodded. "Who did it mimic for you?"

I looked down, "My mother. I-I don't even know if she is dead or not, but… it sounded exactly like her. The crocotta managed to catch me before Dean, Sam, and Uncle John figured it out." I undid my tunic and pulled it off my right shoulder to reveal the scarring. A large, red and white, mauled scar was just to the right of my collar bone. It took up between my shoulder to an inch or two from my neck and from my armpit to the top of my shoulder. Bruce and Alfred gasped. "Yeah, it's ugly… That's when I got into the business. Sam, Dean, and Uncle John killed the bitch and when I said that I wanted in, they taught me. Once you experience something like that, you can't go back. I came back to Gotham and saw the monsters everywhere. At first, probably about half of our cases are one of the creatures but now, they show up once or twice a week."

"You've done well… but you're right. Once you see one of them, you can't go back." I turned to look at Bruce, confused as to what he was talking about. "I want you to teach me. I want you to teach me how to hunt them and what they're like."

I looked at him, trying to see a hunter in him. There it was. "Okay. Your training starts tomorrow." I got up and went to change before going to bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End. So Bruce is now a hunter… I wonder how that will work out. Please review!**


	8. Tim-Multiple Personality Disorder-Mad

**Finally updated this idea since it is the most responded to. Does have cussing. I own nothing!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

Tim was getting worse as more and more time went past. After, according to the beetle, another day went past, Tim broke. "Hahahahahahaha… Silly Ra's… Capturing all of the 'partners' was a set-up for failure. Teehee! Daddy's gonna kill him!" He sang in a creepy tone as a large grin grew across his face. His skin began paling considerably and his hair took a green tinge.

"Red Robin?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Tim?" Nothing. "Timmy?" He looked up at me, still grinning.

"Yes Wing?" Tim responded in a creepy voice.

"Are you okay? Are you still… Tim?" I asked shakily.

"Nope! Tim's someone else… someone else trapped up here. Teehee!" He tapped his head. "He's trapped like Zubair, Reaper, Begonia, Stray and like I usually am. Hehe! But now I'm out! We can have such fun! Hahahaha!" Tim rocked back and forth, but seemed so happy… it was so different than what I'm used to him being like. It was a good change.

"Can I talk to Tim, then?" I asked. Even if it was good to see him happy, it wasn't really him.

Madcap immediately jumped up and stomped his foot saying, "No! It's my turn! He never lets us fully out! It's! My! Turn!" He got very close to me as he threw a tantrum.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Okay, okay Madcap! When will he be back?" I asked, a bit shocked from the whiplash of Madcap being so happy to so mad.

"It'll be a while." Madcap said, rocking back and forth on his heels, back to being happy. "You see, I get from now, to halfway through tomorrow, then Reaper gets a day, then Zubair, Stray, and Begonia. It'll be a while, teehee!"

_Damnit._ "Okay, well, we need to get out of here. Will you help?" I asked. _Please be willing to help, please be willing to help! Please don't make me hurt you or leave you…_

"Sure! It sounds like such fun! Hahaha! Ohh, what's this?" Madcap extended Robin's bo staff and held it in front of him for a few seconds before swinging it like a bat. "It'll do I suppose… Crowbars are better though… or tire irons." Madcap skipped over to the door of the room and hummed. "Well, how're we flying the coop?"

"Superboy?" I asked, motioning to the door. He nodded and rammed into it, knocking it off of its hinges.

"I suppose that works… not my style though." Madcap sighed then attacked one of the ninjas. Even as I fought, I watched him take enemies down with Robin's precision, Tim's precision but Joker's ferocity and carelessness for his own well-being. I hope Tim comes back soon…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim/Madcap's POV (Bold later is Zubair, Underlined is Begonia, /_/ is Reaper, and [_] is Stray)**

_Teehee. They just don't get it. They think that psychologist can 'fix me' but she can't! Tim needs to be the one to take the meds or I'll still be in charge! And was breaking the door down really necessary? Jeez, Bats! No style… not as much fun! But I can fix that. Hehehehe!_

I can feel their eyes on me as I take out the assassins who were trying to kill me. **Ninjas, really Grandfather? That's the best you can do? Let me come out, Madcap! I want to make them suffer!**

_No! It's my turn!_

"Tim, he's down." Nightwing's voice jolted me back to the present and I looked under me to see an assassin that was on the wrong side of unconscious.

"Hehe, whoops! Got stuck up here! Oh, and, I'm not Tim! I'm Timmy, aka Madcap, silly!" I stood up and tapped my head. **You aren't stuck. I am. LET. ME. OUT!** "NO! It's my turn! You'll get your turn later!" I stomped my foot angrily, yelling at Zubair. Back off, Zubair! It is his turn! [And we never bother you when it is your turn!]

"No one's here…" I heard Beast Boy say.

I spun towards him, knowing I looked even more insane than usual as I grinned and explained "That's what you think! But there is! They all are here, up here!" I tapped my head again. "They want out, but it's. my. TURN!" I stomped my foot to emphasize each sentence. "They keep fighting me, but it's my turn! It's not fair!" **Stop whining, insolent, psycho brat!** Leave him alone, Zubair! "I'm. not. Psycho! I'm crazy, insane even, but not psycho! I never hurt anyone! So shut up you. Fucking. Bratty. Sociopathic. Assassin!" I felt tears beginning to drip down my face. "I'm not psycho…" No, you aren't. Someone wrapped me in a tight hug as I sobbed. "I just want to be _me_! They keep calling me names… I know I'm crazy, but I'm not psycho… I'm not! They're always in my head and they never shut up! I just want them to shut up and let me be _me_, just for a while. Then it's their turn and I get that, but they don't have to call me psycho! I'm not. I'm really not." I realized it was Nightwing hugging me as I clung on to him to anchor myself in reality. "They scare me." /We should/ I won't hurt you, Madcap. I never would. [I won't let them hurt you.]

"Shhhh, it's okay. You aren't psycho. You may have issues, but you aren't psycho. Now, Madcap, we gotta go. More assassins will be here any second." Nightwing said, helping me up. I grabbed onto a pipe on the wall next to me and yanked a portion of it off.

"Th-this'll work better for me than a bo staff… Let's go!" I cart wheeled down the hallway towards where Tim knew the bioship thingy would be. The team loudly followed behind me. When we got nearer to the entrance, Zubair began to talk again. **Please, you really think they'll let us out again! They only want Tim, not you! No one wants you, Madcap! You are a disgrace!** I felt my steps falter and I fell, hurting my ankle before Nightwing picked me up and carried me. **Ha. Can't even run right.**_ Shut up. _**No. You have no power in your own mind**. "Shut up. J-just shut up." I whispered. Nightwing stiffened, still holding me as I buried my face in his shoulder. Shut up, Zubair!

We got to the bioship and seats formed, belting us in as the ship took off. "Hey, when we get there, what do you want to eat?" Nightwing asked. I knew he was just trying to keep my mind here.

"Are there any cheeseburgers? I like cheeseburgers!" at his nod, I then asked "Can I have ice cream later, too?" He nodded, looking shocked at my change in character. "Yayy!" I clapped my hands together and bounced up and down in my seat.

Once we got to cruising altitude, Nightwing got up and said "I'm just going to take a look at your ankle, okay?" I nodded, happily looking at him. When he took off my boot, I couldn't help but wince and whimper. It really hurt and my ankle was slightly bruised and swollen. "Good news, I don't think it's broken, but it is sprained. You'll have stay off it as much as possible, at least today. We'll have to see how it is tomorrow."

"Okay… How're we gonna explain me to Mr. B?" I asked. **Dumbass, he'll never let us out! He doesn't care about anyone but Tim! Only Tim and I are wanted!** "Shut up, Zubair! Mommy and Daddy want me!" I yelled, glaring at the floor. That's it. Don't listen to him. [You are wanted.]

Nightwing ignore my outburst and said "We tell him the truth."

"But he won't let any of us out again!" I pouted.

"I'll make sure he does." Nightwing said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You deserve to be you, at least for a while. Maybe you all could make a schedule of when you all can come out… Just take turns having the body to do whatever. Just tell us when you aren't Tim… We should be able to talk to Tim about it too. Maybe we can get him to agree to it too, okay?"

"Mhmm." Can I visit the garden when we get there? "Begonia wants to know if he can visit the Mountain's garden when we get there." I said.

"Uhh, sure. But why aren't you getting all defensive about it being 'your turn' in the body?" Nightwing asked, sitting down as we began to descend to the landing pad in the Mountain.

"Because Begonia is nice. He doesn't call me mean names or talk in my head unless it is necessary! I like him. He's my friend!" I said and grinned.

The bioship landed and we all walked out into the Mountain. When we reached the debriefing room, Mr. B looked straight at me and growled "What. Happened. And why is Madcap here?"

Nightwing stepped forward. "We were captured by the League of Shadows and imprisoned. Ra's AlGhul told us about how Robin has extreme multiple personality disorder and his medication was wearing off after two days. On the third day, his walls broke and the personalities came out. Tim won't be back for a few days. Madcap said he'll be here until halfway through tomorrow."

"Who all are we dealing with?" Mr. B asked.

"Madcap, Stray, Begonia, Reaper, and Zubair. From what it sounds like, Zubair will be awful to deal with. It sounds like Zubair is cruel, especially to Madcap. The others don't sound like they want to hurt people… except maybe Reaper." Nightwing told him.

"Hehe, yupp! Reaper's mean too… He just doesn't come out as much during the day. It's usually at night that he uses my fears against me in dreams… He's horrible." I whispered the last part. [Yeah…]

"Okay… Can any of you give us any warning when Zubair or Reaper are next to come out?" Nightwing asked, turning to me.

"Let me ask, but I know they're not next." _Are you guys willing to tell them when Zubair and Reaper are going to have the next day?_

**No.**

/Never!/

[Why not?]

Of course. They hurt plants for toxins!

"They say they will… well, except for Zubair and Reaper, but the others will! Teehee!" I giggled, overjoyed that they agreed.

"Good. He will stay here until he is Tim again and no one is allowed to know, clear?" Batman said.

"Yes sir." All the team said.

"Good. Damian, you're coming home with me." Damian ran after Batman as he strode towards the zetas.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now! Please review!**


	9. Dick-Monkey Be, Monkey Do

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

Family. All monkeys love family and have big families. I guess that is why my family never seemed too big, even though my family went from me, my mamica, and taticul to me, Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, and Damian. And that isn't including all the 'cousins', 'aunts', and 'uncles'. And, being the oldest of my siblings, I was very protective of them. And the rest of my family too. I guess it's also where I got my climbing skills… and **some** of my acrobatic skills. But a lot of them came from my parents. They could never figure out how I was the way I am and neither have I. I have no doubts that my new family would still support me, but my… less than human parts, sometimes make me feel alienated. I know they would still care, but there would be times where they would be surprised, by no fault of their own, that would make me feel like a freak. I hate feeling like that. Usually, I can manage to convince myself that I am normal, but it keeps bothering me. I'm not a freak… I'm not.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

I wish Dick would just tell me already! Of course, I already knew that he had some non-human features, like the tail, but I don't care. I hope he doesn't think I would. Sometimes, I think about telling him I know, but I want him to trust me with it. I hope he does soon, before something happens that lets more people know.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

I was in the room in the Manor that has the trapeze and gymnastics equipment that Bruce made for me when I first moved in, when Jason found out. It was around four am and I was exercising my tail to keep the muscles strong and my climbing skills from getting bad. Then, Jason walked in. "Uhhh, nice tail, Dickie." He said, sounding slightly weirded out.

"I can explain!" I yelled, hopping off the bar I had been hanging onto with my tail then wrapping it around my leg out of habit.

"Yeah, so can I." I looked at him quizzically. "You're part monkey." Jason said, like it was completely normal.  
"Uhh, yeah… Somehow." I said, fidgeting.

"Can I see your tail?" Jason asked, walking closer to me, looking at my tail quizzically.

"O-Okay…" I unwound my tail from my leg and wrapped it lightly around my left arm which I held out.

"You don't have to keep it wrapped up, you know. I don't mind." Jason said, touching my tail and beginning to unwind it from around my arm.

"More habit than anything. It keeps it out of the way." I said, lightly blushing as he finished unwinding my tail and felt the fur. I accidently twitched my tail out of his hands and away from him as he felt the rarely touched, sensitive skin on my tail. "Sorry…:" I said as he looked up, clearly worried it had hurt. "It's just sensitive. Usually, nothing touches my tail so it feels realllllyyyyy weird, having you touching it… So, what do you think?"

"Cool." Jason said, smiling.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Tim found out, it was a bit different. Joker had attacked the mansion and his room was wrecked and leaking along with all of the guest rooms, so Timmy and I were rooming together. He was sleeping on the air mattress on the floor right next to my bed when my tail, which definitely has a mind of its own especially when I sleep, crept out and hit him.

"Dick!" I woke up when I heard Tim yell.

"Wha'?" I sleepily asked.

"Um, could you get your tail off of my arm please? It kind of…" I shot up in bed, feeling my tail unwind from where it had been holding Tim's arm straight in the air to under the blankets.

"Sorry, but please don't tell!" I said._ Oh my God, he's gonna tell. He's gonna tell!_

"Whoah, calm down. I won't if you don't want me to. It's your secret, not mine." Tim held his arms up in a surrendering motion.

I got up and plopped myself down on his air mattress before hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oof. At least I know why you're always hugging everyone. Part monkey, I'm assuming?" Tim asked, stating it in his usual, fact-stating way. I nodded and he hugged me in his awkward way. _Oh, Timmy… you and your awkward ways. I love ya, little bro!_ "Hmm. How do you hide your tail?"

"Like this." I said, wrapping my tail around my leg then unwinding it and winding it around my waist. "I also always wear socks to hide these." I said, taking my socks off to reveal my finger-like toes and hand-like feet.

"Cool. Now can we go back to sleep? I'm tired." Tim asked. He's taking this well.

"Well, I guess, but you're taking this pretty well." I said, going back to my bed then giving him a look that said _why?_.

"Considering our lives? This is pretty normal. I mean one of my best friends is a clone, another two have green skin, several don't slow down, and one has gills. Again, this isn't that strange. Now, goodnight Dick."

He has a good point… "Goodnight Tim!" I chirped before laying back down and going to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Damian found out, it was a very different story.

We had been fighting some of the League of Assassins when one of them cut off his utility belt and pushed him off a cliff. I immediately jumped off after him, grabbed him, and forced my tail out by my black utility belt then grabbed a branch sticking out of the cliff. Our descent came to a jerky stop.

Damian was shakily cussing up a storm in Arabic as I clung tightly to him. Though my tail is strong, it is not strong enough to lift both of us, so we're stuck for now. I was thankful I kept up enough strength to hold both of us until B, Jay, or Timmy can come get us. "You okay Dami?" I asked. _Okay, stupid question, but it will keep him from thinking about how high we are._

"Tt, no. Of course not. You have a tail." He said in his usual, stuck up manner then I could hear slight curiosity.

"Yep. Part-monkey. So, what do you think about that?" I asked, still trying to make conversation.

"You're a freak." I felt my face fall as his words stung greatly. "But you've always been one, with all the flips and many shows of affection. This doesn't make you any more of a freak than you were before." _Ah, so Damian is just being his superior self._

"Thanks little D." I said, slightly smiling. "Oh shit, B's going to find out…"

"Father does not know?" Damian asked, eyes slightly widening behind his mask.

"Nope. Tim and Jason found out on their own. Only they know. Well, and B is going to find out now…" I trailed off, hearing the fighting above die down.

"Batman, Red Robin, Red Hood! We're down here!" I yelled, hoping they'd hear. Soon enough, I heard the sound of two grappling hooks as two of them began to repel down the cliff. Red Robin appeared to hook Damian onto another line while Bruce hooked me onto another.

"Nice use of your tail." He said in his monotone voice before he went back up the cliff. I decided to actually work to climb up and managed to beat him!

"C'mon guys, keep up!" I said as I grinned. When they finally got to the top, I said "I guess I better explain-"

"No. I've known for a while. I just would rather have had you be the one to tell me." Bruce said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think?" I asked, feeling a bit timid.

"It fits you." He said and walked away. _Great show of emotions Dad, but thanks._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you liked it!**


	10. Dick-A Talon's Claw to be Clipped

**Inspired by John Mayer's song, Assassin. I definitely suggest it. Thanks for the positive reviews, and I hope you like this one!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

I will kill him. The most recent goal the Court sent me on was to kill the Batman, aka Bruce Wayne. I felt kind of bad that I was going to kill him after he paid for my parents' funeral, but he didn't help either. Gotham was evil. Everyone was evil but the Court of Owls. I did what they told me and, in return, they helped me get revenge on Zucco. He's dead. Now, I do whatever the Court wants me to. Their orders are my only reason to live.

Before the Bruce Wayne, I have to kill ex-Commissioner Peter Grogan. I snuck through the vents into Grogan's room. I wait until he is alone in his office before jumping out and at him. He yelled out as I came at him. _Damn it, too loud! Now I'm going to have to deal with thugs with guns_! I quickly slit Grogan's throat as thugs with guns broke down the door and started shooting at me. _Shit, guess the vent is out of the question…_ Instead, I jumped out the window, feeling a sharp pain in my left side as a bullet hit.

My body flew through the air as I did several flips to get myself to the ground. Running as my feet hit the ground, I spoke into my communicator. "This is Talon DG, I'm injured fairly badly. Coming back to Base for medical treatment."

"_No! You have not completed your missions. You cannot return until both targets are taken care of. We will kill you if you do."_

"Message received… Heading to next target." I replied. _Damn… I can make it!_ I forced myself to think as I hopped into the sewers. Slowly, I made my way to Wayne Manor.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At Wayne Manor**

I snuck in through a window after avoiding all of the security, but the blood loss was beginning to get to me. My vision swam with dizziness and darkness. _I have my orders. All orders must be completed, all targets taken out, before I can go back... I can do it._ But, as I was going up the main staircase, the black consumed my vision and I fell unconscious.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

When Alfred called me, saying that he found a Talon unconscious on the stairs, I thought that would be the biggest surprise of the night… I was wrong. When I took off the Talon's mask to reveal Richard Grayson, then I was surprised. _Poor kid. I should've saved his parents… I should've saved them. Then, I should've saved him. I could've gotten him out of juvie, but he was already gone…_

I carried Dick from the med bay bed Alfred had put him on and carried him upstairs to a spare bedroom. Since Alfred had taken off everything but his pants and mask, I made sure to tuck him in with all of the blankets. Alfred came up with me, carrying Dick's Talon uniform and one of his knives. He folded them and set them on the desk with the knife on top.

"What do I do Alfred?" I asked him.  
"It is his choice to stay or not. I do, however, suggest taking him under your wing. We will not know his choice until the morning." Alfred told me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Next Morning, Dick's POV**

I was woken up by the sun in a large, unfamiliar room. Looking around, I saw my uniform on a desk and one of my knives sitting on it. I put on my plain black, tight pants and under armor shirt before grabbing my knife and cautiously heading down the hallway then stairs. I heard noises coming from the kitchen and went to the doorway. The target-Bruce Wayne- was sitting at a kitchen table, cup of coffee in hand, and reading a newspaper while an old man was cooking at the stove top across the room. The old man turned around to put scrambled eggs on the target's plate when he saw me. "Oh, you're awake, young sir. We were beginning to wonder when you would wake up. Would you like some eggs?" he asked in a composed tone.

"Sit down, Dick." Bru- the target knows who I am, better do as he says. "Sorry about your weapons. They're in the library. We just wanted to be sure you were well recovered before you left, if you chose to. I'm glad you found those. Sorry we had to change you, but Alfred needed to be able to get to your injuries to make sure he treated them all." The target said.

"Why would you do that? Don't you know why I was here? I'm an assassin and I have a job to do. I came here to do it. It's the job. You get in and you get done and then you get gone." I asked. _Why did he help me?_

"You needed the help. I know I failed you. I should've saved your parents; I should've gotten the adoption papers finished quicker-" Bruce said, looking ashamed.

"What? Adoption papers?" I asked. _Was Bruce planning on adopting me? Why would he? No, don't start getting sympathetic. He's the target, nothing more. He failed to save them. I have to complete the mission or they'll kill me. Great-grandfather is probably waiting for me… How long have I been out?_

"I was going to adopt you. My parents were murdered in front of me when I was eight. I didn't want you to be alone, so I got the adoption papers as soon as I could. When I heard they put you in juvie, I started working as fast as I could to get them done, but right before I could turn them in, I heard you had disappeared. I felt horrible that I didn't get them done quick enough…"

"Y-you tried to save me?" I asked him.

"Very had, young sir. He never stopped working on it. He even called the juvenile detention center every night to make sure you were alright. He was quite worried, especially since your English wasn't very good yet." The old man, Alfred I guess, said.

_He worried about me?_ "H-how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days. We figured you wouldn't want to go to a hospital." Bruce said, chuckling.

"Three days?!" I stood up, panicking. "Shit, I failed. I failed." I sat back down. "They're going to kill me if I go back…"

"You can stay here." Bruce said. "I still have the adoption papers. I assume you know who I am?" I nodded. "Then you know I could protect you. You'll be safe here. You could use what you've learned to be a hero." I nodded. "What would you like to be called, if you choose to stay?" He smiled at me. No one's done that since Mamica and Taticul and the circus…

"I-I think I'd like that. Thank you. I can't believe I could be a hero… I want to be called Robin." I said, smiling.

"I hope you'll come to like it here, Dick. Welcome to the family." Bruce smiled and Alfred gave me some hands as the knife slipped from my hands and clattered on the ground.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now. Should I continue this? I hope you liked it!**


	11. Tim-Bite me in the Blood

Tim drake=vampire

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

What makes people human? Many people would say that humans can think, others would say that humans have beliefs; morals. Me? I say blood… Well, and morals, I guess. Sometimes. Blood is what does it for me. But, I guess it has to be more complex than that though. I have blood flowing through my veins, but I'm not human. I try to be though. I wish I was. Then I wouldn't have to do this to survive. I hate it; having to do it. But, hey, B always tells us that our lives are more important than injuring someone, and I don't really hurt them… Just take a bit of blood. I hope to live my whole, immortal life controlling my age to look as I want until I decide to die. I'm sure would understand, but I don't want to take that chance. He's fought vampires before… Dracula being the main one. What if he thinks I'll turn into that? He'd imprison or slay me… I may be 'immortal', but I'm scared to die.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

All of my children are very different than each other, but Tim hits a whole new level of different. I'm not sure what it is, but I can just feel it. I don't think it's bad though. He never seemed hostile in any way, only helpful. Unless he's around Damian. But that's a whole different story.

There are times, though, where he gets sick… fairly often, really. He claims a migraine, but… something just doesn't seem right about it. I know he's not feeling well, but it isn't a migraine. Next time, I'll wait to see what he does.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

"Bruce, I have a migraine. I don't think I can go out tonight…" I made my excuse. Though, I really am not feeling well. I haven't had blood in a while so I'm very weak, shaky, and I do feel like I have a migraine… but it is only because of lack of blood.

"Okay. Go on up to bed." He sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"M'kay." I said and headed upstairs.

I waited until 11 to be sure they had left for patrol before I snuck out, looking for a quick source of blood that wouldn't miss a bit of blood before I'd look for another.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

As soon as Dick, Damian, and I got into the batcave I turned to them and said "You two, go out tonight like usual. Something is up with Tim, and I intend to find out what by following him." They both nodded and got changed before going out while I went to the only path from Wayne Manor into Gotham City and waited. Around 11:10, I heard a motorcycle approach and recognized Tim's bike. It sped past the alley the batmobile was in and continued on while I followed. After a while, he got off his bike and went over to a drunk man who had just finished relieving himself in the alley. Tim got behind the man and silently knocked him unconscious with a pressure point. "I'm sorry." Tim softly said as he bent down and bit into the man's neck.

_Oh my God. Tim's a vampire._ The revelation shocked me and I barely noticed the two gasps behind me. After a few seconds, Tim seemed to have to force himself to let go of the man and set him on the other side of the dumpster in the alley then walked back to his bike and was off again. I followed him. After attacking 3 victims, but leaving them alive, he went home. Dick, Damian, and I made sure to beat him

I told Dick and Damian to go back out or go to bed while I talked to Tim. I went in and sat on his bed and waited for him to come in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

After I drank my fill for the next week and a half (excluding the almost expired blood bags we have in the batcave that I drink, no matter how much they taste like sour-milk. I'm glad Bruce considers that one of my chores!) I went home. I parked my bike in the garage and snuck upstairs, almost yelling when I found Bruce sitting on my bed, looking up at me as I came in before looking back at his hands. "You're home early." I said, seeing his half-glare.

"Yes. I decided not to fight crime tonight because I was worried about you and felt like you were lying to me." He looked up at me. "I was right. How long have you been a vampire?"

My blood froze and I looked down ashamed. _Better to tell him the truth now…_ "Since I was seven. I swear I have never killed or turned anyone though. I would never wish this on anyone. I'm a monstrous freak." My voice shook at the end as I fought down tears, refusing to look at Bruce. A tear fell down my face as my legs gave out, but I felt Bruce catch me as my world was filled by my sobs.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

"I would never wish this on anyone. I'm a monstrous freak." Tim's words stabbed me to the core and I went to hug him, only to catch him as he fell, sobbing.

I held him close, kissing his head a few times while trying to comfort him the best I could. The parenting books never said what to do when you found out your adopted son is a vampire. "Oh, Tim. _Never_ think that. You are not a monster. You said yourself, you have never killed or turned anyone. You aren't like the vampires I've fought. They were heartless; killing or turning everyone they could. You aren't like them. You are not a monster."

His sobs seemed to slow throughout my speech until, at the end, he looked up at me and said "You don't think I'm a monster? Like Dracula?"

"Of course not, Tim. I saw you in the alley; you knew when to stop and forced yourself to stop. You are not a monster, or like Dracula. Never compare yourself to him, never. You are a much better person. I'm not afraid of you. There is nothing wrong or evil about you. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. Could I start having more blood bags? I feel bad drinking from people…" Tim said, still timid.

"Yeah. Does any particular blood taste better?" I asked. _If fresh tastes better, maybe he could drink from us._ _Or at least get some bags of his favorite._

"Umm… Fresh does taste the best, but I don't like drinking. I've found the B positive tastes the best. But, I'm fine with any type! I just need it sometimes…" Tim seemed to curl into himself.

"Okay. Well, if you want, you can drink from me sometimes. And I'll try to get you some B positive bags from Dr. Leslie." I offered, still hugging him.

"T-thanks. I-I'm not sure about drinking from you, but the blood bags sound good… You're going to spoil me though." He said. I could hear the smile. _Leave it to Tim to think of me getting him something he likes as spoiling him, especially when he needs it anyway._

"No, you need it so you might as well get the kind you like. And you can drink from me. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't comfortable with it." He looked at me, doubtfully. "Really. It's okay. You can do either or both. I trust you with my life." Tim looked up at that and looked stunned.

After a moment, his shocked look turned to happiness and he hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered. And I knew my words had had the desired effect: he didn't think he was a monster anymore. Tim knew he was not a monster and that was what mattered to me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So I just started vacation, kind of. It's a fifteen-ish hour drive to there and a fifteenish-hour drive back so I have some time to type. I'm not sure when I'll get this posted, but I hope its soon and you're all doing well!**


	12. Batbros-It's All Greek To Me

**I've needed to add this for a while….**

**Italics are thoughts, underlined is Greek**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

"Sup, guys? I managed to get B to let us go to camp!" I said, excitedly as I jumped on my bed where my brothers were already sitting.

"Yes!" Jay said, sharpening his dagger. Damian smirked, and Tim smiled is his intelligent way, setting his book on _Solar Systems_… _Wait, hasn't he already read that? Oh well._

"And Tim, those arguments were golden! He couldn't say no!" I grinned bigger.

"Of course they were. He is his mothers' child." Damian said. _And yes, that is mothers'. Tim's mother, Janet, was the one that carried him, but his other mother gave some traits. As did Tim's father, Jack. It's confusing. _

"So, when do we leave for camp?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow. Hey, I'm going to go to sleep. You guys should too. Night!" I said, nudging them out of my room then I fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dream**

_They're gone. I can't believe they're gone…_ I walked into the camp that the only nice man at the orphanage brought me to. He said he would keep me safe and… he seemed different than the other mean adults there. One turned into a bird lady. She scared me anyways, but she took my stuffed elephant. I got mad and then the lightning hit her. The nice man says he thinks it's because of me. There is a big house in the middle of what looks like a camp. The man, who turned out to be Chiron, took me to a cabin full of kids. There was one who looked about three years younger than me who came over to me. "Hi, I'm Jason, Jason Todd. Who're you?"

"Dick. Dick Grayson."

"What accent is that? I don't think I've heard it before."

I didn't understand him. Then the nice man repeated it in a language I did understand. "Romani." I told him. "I no talk English good." I said, using the few English words I knew.

"Ah. Well, I'm Jason. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin: for children of Hermes and the Unknowns."

I nodded to show I understood. "What language is this? It sounds like Greek…" I said.

"That's because it's ancient Greek. Congratulations, you're a demigod!" Jason said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to understand someone. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jason." I said as the nice man lead me to another, older camper who showed me around.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped and I saw when my father claimed me. We had just finished a game of Capture the Flag, during which I had been in the trees, when a bright yellow lightning bolt appeared over my head. Chiron held my arm up and yelled "He has been claimed! Dick Grayson, Son of Zeus!" Everyone started clapping. Jason came over to me and said "Zeus' son or not, you'll always be my brother." That night, I had to move cabins. I moved to the Zeus cabin, but I was alone. For the first time in a long while, I cried.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped again as I saw Jason's, well by then he was Jay to me, claiming. He had just gotten into a fight with another camper, when a bright red axe appeared over his head, the same was a lightning bolt had me. Immediately, the kid he was fighting with gave up. "Guess we're half siblings. Jason Todd, Son of Ares." He said, then drawing Jay in a headlock.

Jay escaped the hold and tripped him. "Yet I still kick your ass!" Before he walked over to me, and I gave him a noogie he could easily have escaped, but didn't.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Meeting Tim was fairly different, but that was probably because I'd already met him because I'd started living with Bruce. I was happy Bruce still let me go to camp. Me and Jay were still as close as ever, but he had started terrorizing a new camper, Tim Drake. Everyone treated him differently. He just felt like a monster. Jay just wouldn't go easy on the poor kid. One day, he was reading when Jason took the book out of his hands. "Hey, give that back!" he yelled at Jay. Jay didn't, but looked in it instead. "My mother gave that to me before she… before she died. Now give it back!" Jay still kept looking through it, thankfully not damaging it. Tim's hands darted out, one hitting a pressure point on Jason's neck, causing all his muscles to collapse. Tim's other hand grabbed his book then he tripped Jay. "You may be a Son of Ares, but you don't fight well. You need to use your mind too."

A blue book appeared over his head and Jason said "Tim Drake, Son of Athena." Ever since that day, we had accepted Tim into our group. We came to find out that his mother, Janet, who carried him for Athena, was a monster, but a Roman one. We didn't even know the monster (sorry, I forget what it was… ADHD, whoops) existed. But it did, and Tim was part it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Damian was a hard case. He was quick to jump to violence, so we all thought he would be Ares for sure… Then he raised the dead. We were all surprised when he got mad at Tim and suddenly the ground cracked and skeletons came out of it. "Damian AlGhul, Son of Hades…" Tim said. Everyone but us and Chiron backed away, fearing his powers. Damian actually looked uncomfortable. The shadows in the area seemed to wrap around him, and he was gone.

"Damian!" I yelled as we began looking for him. We finally found him in the forest, sitting against a tree and looking sad. "Damian! There you are! You had us worried sick! You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay! My mother lied to me! She said the Batman was my father! And now, everyone will treat me differently! You saw them! They were afraid of me! I bet you are too!" Damian yelled, tears leaking down his face.

"No, Damian. Gods, no. I'll never be afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me. You're as kind and loyal as anyone here. You may be a bit more arrogant, but I'm not afraid of you!" I said, hugging him close to me. "Well, guys, looks like we have another little brother!" I chirped, happier now that Damian hugged me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now. Schools started again, so less updates ****.**


	13. Tim, Damian-As Different as Fire and Ice

**Finally got this done! Italics are thoughts.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV**

I hate this, having to hide all the time. But, who wouldn't run, screaming in fear from me if they knew what I was. The others were lucky; they only had to hide a few years worth of instincts. I had to hide a lifetime, my genetics, and the instincts that automatically came with being what I am. How much I wish I were human, like Father…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

I'm worried that Damian is always so closed off. It can't be healthy, can it? Dick wasn't like this… But Tim was fairly closed off… Maybe it's normal? I don't know. I'll go talk to him…

I walked into his room. "Damian, I-." Damian had a tail, glowing red irises, black and red bat wings, long claws, small horns, and sharp fangs. His skin had bright red marks and he seemed to radiate heat. I closed the door behind me and he shrank away, shadows and heat going with him. "Explain?" I asked as I sat on his bed and patted the space next to me.

Damian jumped on the bed and sat, crouched on his back legs, still fairly far away from me as he began to explain. "Grandfather is not known as the Demon Head for nothing. He is a demon, as is my mother. Therefore, I am half-demon. I have the powers and somewhat of the appearance of a demon, but I do not have the same needs as a demon, other than the need to exercise my abilities and the need to be in the dark for at least two hours a day." I nodded. _Okay, that explains a lot… I can deal with this._

He didn't seem to take my silence well. "Father, are you upset with me?" He shrunk back from me.

"No, Damian, of course not. I'm angry at myself for making you feel like you had to hide this from me."

"You didn't. I've tried telling people before. They screamed and ran, yelling about the 'fire monster' who had come to them… Father, are we… okay?" I've never seen him so unsure before.

"Of course, Damian. Of course. We should probably tell Dick and Tim though." Damian's eyes widened in fear. "You know they'll accept you. Dick accepts everyone and, even though you two don't get along, Tim would still accept you because you're his brother." Damian nodded his consent and I yelled "Dick, Tim, can you come in here?"

A few seconds later, Dick and Tim come in. When Dick saw Damian, he immediately froze with a look of surprise on his face. I heard a shuffle and turned as Damian tried to make himself smaller, shrinking away from the door. As I was turning my head to look at Dick and Tim again, a blur ran in front of my eyes to tackle Damian in a hug. "I still love you, little D. Why didn't you tell me?!"

Damian gave a small smile before replying "Most people are afraid of me for it. I didn't want to be kicked out."

"We'd never do that!" Dick hugged Damian tighter.

"Tim?" I asked, turning to my middle child who still had to say anything. He was standing in the doorway like nothing had happened.

"How many times have I told you guys he was a demon brat? You guys never believe me." Tim smirked and walked closer to the bed. _Wait, he knew?!_  
"You knew?! How?!" Damian asked, pushing Dick to the side as he sat up.

"Of course I knew. And I felt it." At everyone's blank looks, Tim continued. "I wasn't kidding when I said we were opposites: like fire and ice." _So, he's an angel?_

"Wait, are you an angel or something?!" Dick asked. "No one tells me anything!"

Tim started laughing and was quickly on the floor from laughing. "No way in hell! I'm an ice demon while demon brat, here, is a half fire demon. God, me, an angel?" He started laughing again. _I could see it…_

"Who was your demonic parent?" I asked him.

"Both." He immediately answered. "My mother was definitely more powerful though. And Jack Drake wasn't my father: Lucifer was." _LUCIFER?!_

"Lucifer?!" Damian yelled, jumping to a crouch on the bed. "Your father is the devil himself?"

"Yeah… He taught me half of what I know while my mother taught me the rest." Tim said, blushing. "She's pretty high up on the demon food chain too."

"What is she in charge of?" Damian asked.

"Ninth level." Tim said. _Ninth level?_  
"Torturing the worst of the worst?" Damian asked.

"That's my mom." Tim grinned. _She tortures souls and taught him? Just what did she teach him?_

"What is your demon form?" Dick asked, sitting up and tilting his head.

"After all of this, that's what you take from that?" I asked.

"It's not his fault that he was born and raised like that. And I wanna see what he really looks like!" Dick bounced on Damian's bed, knocking him over.

Tim reached up and took a black chord necklace with a light blue orb on it. The light blue orb had dark blue symbols on it. Once he had it off, his skin paled then got a light blue tint, his hair got a dark blue tint, black and dark blue bat wings with claws sprouted from his back, claws grew from his fingers, and his eyes turned a brighter blue. Once the transformation was complete, he bent over in a crouch, similar to what Damian had been in before he'd been knocked over. "Well?" Tim asked, turning his piercing gaze to Dick.

"Wow. Two of my little brothers are at least part demon. Wait, Damian said demons have weaknesses. How do you overcome them?"

"I wouldn't say I really overcome them. Its more that I know how to get what I need, and stay away from what I need to avoid, without drawing attention to myself. My office at Wayne Enterprises is dark for a reason. I need to stay in the dark for a fairly long time. I also need to avoid overheating. I drew runes on my arms, that the glamour usually makes invisible, and I try to stay away from intense heat. Also, you know how I disappear sometimes even though you know I'm home?" We all nodded. _Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?_ "Well, I'm usually in the freezer in the batcave. It gives me a nice, cool spot to relax. Most places make me almost feel like I'm melting."

"It is the opposite with me. I am always cold. That is why I always take hot showers: the heat feels good. It always feels extremely cold to me." Damian said.

"You both should have told me. Tim, we should be able to replace the walls of your room with the same metal that lines the freezer in the batcave so you can keep it as cool as you need to. Damian, we can do the same thing with your room, but you can keep it as hot as you need to." Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce." Tim said. Damian looked like he was about to say something, but sneezed instead. A huge wave of heat came from him and fire came out of his mouth. He quickly reached under his bed and pulled out a fire extinguisher. _Where did he get that from?_ He quickly sprayed the part of his dresser that had caught on fire then put it back under his bed.

"Tim? Tim?!" Dick yelled. I turned to see Tim, darker blue and sweating, sprawled on the floor. He seemed to be in pain.

"T-too… H-hot…" Tim said, reaching towards where he had dropped the glamour charm. Dick grabbed it and put it around his neck. A few seconds later, human Tim was the one laying on the floor, sweating and with pink skin.

"I'll take him to the freezer downstairs." I said, picking him up and carrying him downstairs. Once we got to the freezer, I carried him in and sat with him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Better now, but the heat burned me. It hurts a bit, but I'll be okay." Tim said, laying on his back on the floor.

"You're skin looks burned. Will being in here help?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll help a lot. Do you mind if I take the glamour off and lay on my stomach?" Tim asked.

"Of course not. I don't care." I said, smiling at him and putting my hand on his shoulder. Tim shifted onto his stomach then took the glamour off to reveal his demon form. His wings wilted to the sides since being overheated seemed to weaken him. I reached over and began to massage the part of his back between his wings. Tim sighed with pleasure. Apparently, it felt good. "You can go to sleep if you want. You seem tired."

"M'kay." Tim murmured, falling asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Tim-Now You Don't

**New one! I'll do another version of this later on.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

Invisible. I've always felt invisible. Even though people looked at me, they saw right through me. When I was younger, I imagined that it was my superpower. Once I got older, though, I began to hate it. Why couldn't people really see me? Not even Batman saw me… Now, it's ironic. I'd always felt invisible when I really wasn't, but now, I feel like I'm being seen for the first time.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

It was a normal day at the Manor, the first time it happened… But it wasn't the first time it happened. It was just the first time we saw it. Tim and I were sparring when he suddenly flickered out of existence. I automatically froze, then got tripped. "Why did you stop?" Tim's voice asked.

"Tim, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right in front of you!" Tim said.

"No, you aren't. There's no one right in front of me." I said. The commotion had attracted Bruce, Jason, Damian, and Alfred to see what was going on.

"What do you mean you don't see me? I'm right here! I'll prove it." Tim said. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned and looked, but nothing was there.

"Tim, I think you're invisible." Bruce said when he saw me jump.

"No. No, no, no, _no_! Not now!" Tim yelled and I heard him start pacing.

"What are you talking about, Pretender?" Jason asked.

"Recently, I've had times where I just, randomly, turn invisible. I-I can't control it. Usually, it happens when I'm alone or supposed to be going out somewhere so no one has ever found out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked.

"No powers in Gotham and if you found out, you'd make me stop being Robin…" Tim said. "And, at first, I didn't really realize it was happening. No one's ever really seen me, so I didn't realize I really was invisible until Dick walked right past me without even saying hi," _Aww, I feel so bad!_ "and he always does that. I looked in my mirror and I couldn't see myself. I felt exhausted when I finally turned visible again."

"Do you know what is causing your bouts of invisibility?" Bruce asked.

"I have no idea." Tim answered. I felt him sit down next to me and I put my arm around him. Tim turned and hugged me full on so I hugged him close to me.

"You should have told me. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone." I told him.

"I-I was just so scared." Tim whispered. I was shocked when I felt a wet drop on my shoulder and I hugged him tighter.

"We'll see if we can find out what's causing this. For now, just tell me when you turn invisible and then time how long you are invisible. Once we have a better understanding of it, we can work on helping you understand it." Bruce said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV, 3 Months Later**

It was a normal day in Mount Justice. I had just taken a shower after training when I walked into the main room. "Why did that door just open and close?" Impulse asked.

"Probably because I just walked through it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Uh, where are you?" La'gann asked.  
"What do you mean? I'm right in front of you!" I said.

"I don't see you either, hermano…" Jaime said.

I looked down at myself to see that I wasn't there. "Not again…" I groaned before sitting on the empty spot on the couch and setting a timer. "I'm right here, on the couch. It happened again." I said, burying my head in my hands. "I need to call Batman." I said before walking over to the computer and calling Batman. Superboy was following me for some reason.

"What?" Batman growled, not even looking at me. I saw that, to him, it looked like Superboy had called him.

"It happened again." I said.

Batman sighed, "Alright. I'm on my way. Did you start the timer?"

"Yeah, just like I always do." I replied. He hung up and I went back to my seat on the couch.

"I can see you." Superboy said. Even though no one could see me, I still gave him a look. "Infrared vision. I can hear you too."

"I can feel where you are. I can feel where your emotions are coming from." M'Gann said.

"The beetle says it knows where you are too." Jaime said.

"What is going on? How are you invisible?" Impulse asked.

"I don't know. It just happens. I never have any warning and I have no idea how to control it." I said. It took about ten minutes for Batman to arrive.

"_Recognizing Batman: B01_" The computer said as Batman walked out of the zeta tube. He hit the button on his ear that let him see in infrared and came over to me.

"How long so far?" he asked.

"At least ten minutes, but I had taken a shower so it could've been longer." I replied. He sat next to me. "It's happening more often, isn't it? And the bouts are lasting longer, aren't they?" I asked him. Bruce nodded in response, looking straight ahead of him. "What happens when I don't become visible again? W-what happens when I'm invisible a-all the time?" I heard my voice tremble as a few tears fell down my cheeks._ I don't want to disappear._

"Then we'll find a way to make you be seen again. You will not disappear or fade away. I won't allow it." Bruce said, pulling me into a hug as I began sobbing.

Once I calmed down a bit I said, "Y-you know, its k-kind of f-funny." He gave me a confused look. "I always u-used to be inv-visible, even though I wa-wasn't. Now, I a-am invisible but I f-feel more seen than e-ever." My voice still shook.

Bruce brushed some of my hair out of my face, "You have never been invisible and you won't ever be; not really. You'll always be here and you'll always change the people around you. You are never invisible, even if you aren't seen."

"Thanks, Dad." I whispered, hugging him again.

"No, thank you." Bruce whispered back as he hugged me close. When we pulled back, his lips twitch. "You're flickering."

I looked down at myself to see that my body was slowly flickering back into existence. "Thirty minutes." I said as I stopped the timer. "They are getting longer…"

"We'll find a way. Worst comes to worst, there are power-inhibitor collars. With a bit of rearranging, we could make one into a small bracelet. No one would notice." Bruce said. "We'll see if anyone in the League could train you too. There are some Leaguers that have invisibility. Maybe they can help. You won't disappear, though. I promise you that."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End!**


	15. Jason-Death's Reaper

**Italics are thoughts and italics inside quotations are Death or dead souls.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV**

Death. I've never been afraid of Death before. How could I be? Everyone dies and the Grimm Reapers take them to the Afterlife. The souls all react different; some beg for me not to take them, some accept their death, and some are glad to go. Once you experience Death, you aren't really afraid. When I died, I had accepted it. I knew I was going to die before I died and that nothing could change that. Once I came back, Death was still following me. Death taught me a lot about dying and I've decided to use what he taught me to give others justice, whether B approves or not. Of course, he doesn't understand. Only those who have died could ever hope to understand. But, it is my new life and I plan on living it, using Death's teachings to keep the world balanced. B may not see it, but I'm keeping justice.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

_Jason has been different ever since the Lazarus Pits. He's not afraid to kill anymore, and I know he had been killing. He's not killing a lot of people, or random people, but it's still worrying_. "Jason, you've been different since you came back. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him from across the dinner table. Everyone else stilled.

"No. What happened, happened, B. I've made peace with it, or whatever the hell you'd call it. I died. I'm back. That's it." Jason responded, angrily buttering a roll.

"You've been killing, though. And you keep disappearing. You aren't looking out for yourself in the field. I'm worried." I told him. _Why won't he let me help him?_

"I'm fine! I learned from when I died! I'm not afraid to die! Death doesn't scare me!" Jason yelled at me. "There's nothing wrong with not being afraid! Death helped me a lot. All things considered, I'd say I'm Death's friend!"

"Jason, that's not healthy!" I yelled at him. _He's acting like Death is a person._

"Accepting it isn't healthy?! I'm pretty sure not accepting it would be worse!" Jason stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

I stood up too. "Acting like Death is a person isn't!"

"How would you know?! You haven't died!" Jason stormed off towards the batcave. _He's probably going to go out and shoot more people…_

"B… We don't know what death is like. It could be a person, for all we know. Go after him and apologize." Dick said while Alfred gave me a disapproving look.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV**

_I can't believe he said that! What gives him the right to think I'm crazy?! He doesn't know that Death isn't a person!_

"_He doesn't know about me, Young Reaper."_ Death said, following me.

"I know he doesn't, but still! He hasn't died so why would he say that I'm wrong?!" I paced angrily on the rooftop in my Red Hood uniform.

"_I know it irritates you, but you have a job to do now. Christopher Zaltec's time is up. He must die."_

"Right. Off to kill a dead man." I said, leaping off the rooftop and grappling to where I could feel the aura of Death coming from. It's weird. His aura doesn't come from him, but from the people marked to die. Once I found the man, I looked at his clock. 000:45. So, 45 seconds left before it is his time to die. Since I've come back, everyone has a clock above their head. Death told me that the time on it says when it is time for the person to die.

000:05. I lined up my shot 000:00. _BANG!_ Zaltec fell dead. I saw his soul float up to the rooftop across from me and look around, confused.

"Jason! Why the hell did you kill him?!" Bruce yelled right behind me.

I spun around. "It was his time, B. You wouldn't understand." I ran and grappled to the rooftop across the street. "Hey Christopher." I said to the soul.

"Who are you talking to?" Bruce asked me. I held up my hand to tell him to be quiet.

"_What happened? How did I get up here?" _He asked me.

"You're dead. Happens to everyone. Now it's time for me to take you to the Afterlife. From the color of your apparition, looks like about 50 years in Purgatory, then Heaven. You must've been good, for a Gothamite. Oh, and, Death, do you mind if B finds out about what I do?"

"_No, you can tell him. Now, mind introducing me to Mr. Zaltec?" Death said._

"Christopher, this is Death. He's a pretty good guy." I told him.

"_Wait, I'm dead?! And that's Death?!"_

"Yupp. B, I'll be right back. I've gotta take this guy to Purgatory real quick." I said, bringing my small scythe out of my jacket and cutting a circle in the air. A portal to a sea of black opened up and I grabbed Christopher before jumping through.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV, When He gets back from Purgatory**  
"Hey, B. I'm back." I said, once I got back out of the portal.

"Where were you? Who were you talking to?" Bruce asked me.

"I was dropping Christopher Zaltec's, the man I just killed, soul off in Purgatory. I'm a Grim Reaper; it's kind of my job. And I was talking to Christopher and Death."

"Your job? You can see souls?"

"Yep. See them, talk to them, and interact with them. That's why Death himself gave me this job when I came back. Everyone who comes back becomes a reaper. It's a pretty cool job and you learn that Death isn't someone to be afraid of. Everyone in this world has a time they are supposed to die. My job is simply to try to give them a kinder death and make sure they die when they should so that the world isn't thrown out of balance." I told him, smiling a bit. It feels good to tell someone about what I do.

"How was he supposed to die and when?"

"In a few seconds, he would've been hit by an SUV while he was crossing the street. It would've hurt very badly and he would've died. Being shot in the head seemed much more merciful. This way, he barely felt any pain." I told him.

"Look, I can't say I approve of what you do but I won't stop you. You obviously believe this and I know there's no stopping you. I'm not sure what to do about this… But I will never approve of you killing. You will always be welcome at home, but I will lecture you about you're habit of killing. For now, I'll see you at home." Bruce said, jumping off the roof and grappling to another building.

"Well that went well. I was expecting nonstop lecturing." I told Death.

"_I guess you're just a lucky one."_ He said as we walked into the night.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End**


	16. Tim-Fear's Reaper

**Damian is Nightwing, Dick is Robin, Jason is Red Hood, and Cass is Black Bat. In the first part, Damian is 14, Dick is 12, Jason is 10 and Reaper is 6. In the second part Damian is 17, Dick is 15, Jason is 13 and Reaper is 9. This IS NOT the Reaper from my Madness series. This has no connection to the MPD series. This was a lot longer than I planned it to be… Oh well. Enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Fear. Gotham teaches you fear. My whole life has been consumed by it. It used to be fear for myself and Alfred. Then it was fear for my city. Now, my fear is for my children. Dick, Jason, Damian, and Cassie are my light. Without them, there would be not light in my life of darkness. No one deserves to feel that fear.

Scarecrow uses fear against everyone he fights. It's why I hate him more than any villain, except Joker. He makes everyone feel the worst fear possible. I hate having to let my children go against him. They don't deserve to feel that fear. He's a heartless monster… Or, at least, I thought he was…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV, 2010**

It was a usual night of fighting crime until Scarecrow broke into the ACE Chemicals building. He tried to grab another chemical to use in one of his fear gasses. The only thing that was different about tonight, was he didn't try to fight Nightwing, Robin, Black Bat, or Batman. He just tried to distract them. Luckily, he didn't know that I was waiting outside, just in case he escaped. "You won't catch me this time, Dark Knight! The Reaper will escape! Reaper will wait until you let your guard down before escaping!" He yelled loud enough that I could hear him from outside.

Not long after, B, Robin, Nightwing, and Black Bat came out with Scarecrow. "He didn't put up much of a fight." B told the Commissioner as he handed Scarecrow over.

"That's odd. Oh well. It's not like we can predict what these demented psychos will do." He said.

"Red Hood, I want you to stay here and watch this building. Something about the way he kept saying that Reaper would escape just seems suspicious." B told me.

_Ugh! They get to go around and beat up criminals while I have to stay here and watch a building. Fun! Not._ "Fine." I groaned, grappling onto a building across the street.

For two hours, nothing happened. It was so boring! Then I saw a head in the window of a parked car. The child cautiously looked around before climbing out of the car and looking around again. The child was small, maybe four or five, and was wearing a dark brown hood that looked like it was made of a sack. The child was wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, a medium-brown vest, and medium-brown boots. I couldn't see the child's face.

The kid wondered into the alley next to the ACE Chemicals Building. "B, a kid dressed kind of like Scarecrow just got out of the back seat of a car and is walking down the alley next to the ACE Building. I'm tailing him." I said into my comm. link before I jumped down from the building and crept into the alley.

"Now, who's closest? Aunt Ivy? No, the greenhouse is by the museum… Uncle Hatter? No, he's in Arkham… I think Aunt Selina's the closest… I hope she doesn't mind if I stay there for a while." The child, who I now knew to be a boy, muttered under his breath. _Aunt Ivy? Uncle Hatter? Aunt Selina? What is he, Scarecrow's kid?! Guess I better ask him._

"Problem?" he asked in a louder voice. He stopped and turned around, head down, and repeated his question. "Problem?... I know you're there. You might as well come out."

I stepped out of the shadows and the boy gasped. He immediately held one of his wrists up and put the other hand on the wrist. "Stay away from me!"

"Whoah, kid. I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, holding my hands up in a friendly gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"No, but you'll take me away from Dr. Crane."

"Well, yeah. The guy's a heartless psycho and-"

"He's not a psycho and he's not heartless! He's a brilliant scientist who just wants to perform his experiments! He saved me off the street from Two-Face's guys! He actually cares about me! YOU WON'T TAKE ME FROM HIM!" The kid screamed before running away from me. I quickly climbed onto the roof and followed him all the way to Catwoman's apartment. He climbed up the fire escape and knocked on her window.

"Reaper, what-?" she began to ask.

"Batman arrested Dr. Crane and Red Hood's after me! C-can I stay here?" He was panicked at first but seemed to reign in his emotions.

"Of course, dear. Come on in." She stepped back to let him in. When she closed the window, she looked right at me and glared.

"B, we have a situation." I called B.

"What?" He growled back.

"The kid, his name's Reaper. Apparently, Scarecrow saved him from Two-Face's guys when he was living on the streets. The real problem is that he's staying over Catwoman's and she obviously plans on keeping him safely there."

"Damn it. I'm on my way. We'll slip into her apartment in an hour. Scarecrow shouldn't be looking after a kid. Batman out."

"Okay. Red Hood out."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Reaper's POV**

Aunt Selina showed me to the room I'd be staying at while I was here and went to bed. I looked in the mirror at my ghoulish face. The white, scratched pumpkin make-up was smudged all over my face and was gone in some places. The black circles around my eyes had stayed and the black lip-liner still made it look like my mouth was stitched shut. I looked terrifying. I love it. No one had ever been afraid of me before I became Reaper but I had been afraid of so much… The father that hit me, the mother that was always hitting on me, the classmates that beat me up, the villains that were constantly on the attack. It all used to scare me. Not anymore. Now, I was one of the people they feared. The only two things I'm afraid of now are being alone and Batman…

I wiped off the make-up and changed into the pajamas that I kept here. All of the villains bought me at least one change of clothes and pajamas in case I stayed over their houses. _At least Catwoman has a good fashion sense._ I thought as I put on the long, black pants and orange tee shirt before crawling into the warm bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Catwoman's POV**

_What the hell was Bruce thinking, letting Jason follow Reaper like that?! As if Tim wasn't hurt and scared enough already…_

I woke at 4:15 to a piercing scream. "Tim!" I yelled as I jumped up, grabbed my claws, and ran into his room.

Batman was holding him up by the back of his shirt as he struggled in the air. Robin, Nightwing, Black Bat, and Red Hood all just watched as Batman yelled "Who are you?! What is Scarecrow's planning for you?! Why did he need the chemical?!" He shook Reaper to emphasize each question. Robin and Red Hood looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Reaper was trembling and sobbing. He was hyperventilating. "Batman!" I yelled, stomping over and punching him in the face. I hugged Tim close to me and growled "Can't you see you're scaring him? For god's sake, he hasn't done anything wrong! Now: Get. Out." I growled, flashing my claws.

"He's working with Scarecrow! Of course he's done something wrong!" Nightwing yelled, stepping closer to Tim. I grabbed one of the extra shoes I kept in the guest room and threw it at him.

"He let someone save him! If that is considered doing something wrong, then you all are guilty of that! Can't you see he's just a child?! If Crane didn't take good care of him, do you really think I'd let him stay with him?! Of course I wouldn't! Now, get out!" I yelled, pulling Tim closer to me.

Batman growled before storming out, quickly followed by Black Bat and Nightwing. Red Hood and Robin stayed. "Look, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was gonna interrogate you like that. I wouldn't have told him if I knew. We just want to make sure you're okay and that you stay okay." Red Hood said, crouching down in Tim's view.

"Yeah. We've been in situations where Scarecrow hurt us, physically and psychologically. We just want to be sure that he's not doing anything bad to you." Robin said.

Tim sniffed and said "He's n-never done anything b-bad to me. He s-saved my life. He t-took the fear away. I-I don't have to be scared of Mother or Father or thugs or-or villains. I feel s-safe. I'm only scared of being alone and B-Batman anymore. D-Dr. Crane promised me that I'd n-never be alone again. He's n-nicer than M-Mother and F-Father ever w-were."

"Okay. Maybe Selina could set up times when we can meet up. We want to make sure that he doesn't do anything in the future too." Robin said.  
"O-okay." Tim said.  
"I will." I told them. "Now, go on. Don't you boys have school in the morning?"

They both moaned and left out of the window. "You okay Timmy?" I asked the boy who had his face buried in my shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I-I don't think I've ever been so scared… Thanks Aunt Selina."

"Don't you worry about it, dear. Do you want me to stay in here while you fall asleep?"

"Y-yes please. I don't want him to come back."

"He wouldn't dare. I'm going to schedule the first meeting late next week. I was thinking one every two weeks until you said any different." I said as I put him in bed and tucked him in, stroking his out from his eyes.

"M'kay." He slurred as his eyes drooped and he began to fall asleep. _Bruce, you have no idea just how special this kid is._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV, 2013**

Timmy is like a little brother now. It had only taken a few of our 'meetings' before Jay and I began to see how amazing this kid is. A year after we met him, he told us that he knew who we are and told us how he figured it out. Dr. Crane let us start coming over two years ago. He is a surprisingly good guardian. We learned a lot about Timmy. In the first year, we found out that his favorite color is blue, he is a native Gothamite, he is reallllllyyyyy smart, his puppy dog eyes are better than mine, and that he loves Halloween. He asked us to take him treating that year too. Jay and I managed to convince B to let us go and Dr. Crane said it was okay. It's become a tradition and, now that I'm with the Team, that's not going to change.

**Halloween, Mt. Justice**

"Hey guys! I'm just stopping by to tell you guys that I'm not staying here tonight." I said, trying to get out before KF caught me.

"Why?" _Damn it. Too late._

"Red Hood and I are taking Timmy trick-or-treating." I said.

"Who's Timmy?" M'Gann asked.

"A friend. He's like a little brother." I told her, inching towards the zeta.

"Can we come? We didn't really have anything to do here and Conner and I have never been trick-or-treating before!" M'gann asked, smiling.

I didn't have it in me to say no. "Okay, you can come." We all zetaed to the phone booth, met up with Jay, and went to an alley in Park Row. I was making my way to the back of the alley where the door to the abandoned building that Tim and Dr. Crane called home was.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Artemis' POV**

We were walking to the back of an alley when I felt someone breathe on the back of my neck. I spun around and screamed as I threw a punch at the creature that looked like it had a brown skeleton face. The creature did a back hand spring out of the way, spun in a circle, and giggled. "Scared you!" it laughed.

I finally managed to get a good look at what scared me. It was a small boy, probably about 6, with his face painted to look like a brown skeleton whose mouth was stitched shut. He was wearing bark brown clothes with lighter brown boots, a light brown jacket, and what looked like a rice sack as a hood. The thing that stood out most was his eyes; they were a bright, vibrant blue that stood out against the brown on his face. _He looks like Scarecrow's brat… and he's tiny_. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that he was still laughing. "You little brat!" I yelled, taking a step towards him.

"Hey, hey. Arty, calm down. He just likes to scare people." Robin said as he and Red Hood stepped between the kid and me. "Besides, he's who we're coming to meet!"

The boy suddenly jumped on Red Hood's back, hugging around his neck. Red Hood immediately held on to the kid as the kid starting talking. "Red Hood! Daddy said he wants to talk to you and Robin before we go!"

"Okay, Reaper. You mind staying here with the Team while me and Hood go to talk to the doctor?" Robin asked. _Wait, Reaper?! Like Scarecrow's sidekick?!_

"Okay!" He dropped off of Red Hood's back and walked over to us while Robin and Red Hood walked towards the back of the alley. The farther away they got, the shyer and nervous he seemed. _What's up with this kid? _"Sorry for scaring you, miss. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. I'm just used to scaring Robin and Red Hood. They don't get scared that bad…" He said quietly, rocking on his heels.

"It's okay. Aren't you Scarecrow's sidekick?" I asked him. He was just too adorable to stay mad at him. The rest of the Team froze when I mentioned Scarecrow. We'd had a bad experience with him a few months ago.

"Yeah. He saved me from Two-Face's guys." He said, looking down shyly.

"He attacked us a few months ago and nearly killed us all." Superboy said in monotone.

"I remember that! Daddy had me hide in a vent when he found out it wasn't just the Bats. He fought harder to try to keep you away from me and to distract any of you from knowing I was there. He doesn't want me to get arrested." He said.  
"Then why did he take you with him?" M'gann asked.

"No one could watch me that night and he didn't want me home alone. He knew the Bats wouldn't arrest me, but he wasn't planning on you guys showing up." He was slowly inching towards the shadows on the side of the alleyway.

"Well, where are your real parents? Why don't you go to them?" I asked him.

"No! I'm not going back there! I never want to go back! I don't want to be afraid again…" He yelled at first, then his voice was soft and pitiful. "Mother and Father weren't nice people and they didn't like me. Father hurt me and Mother was always hitting on me. I was afraid of so much… Dr. Crane took away the fear. I don't want to be afraid again…"

"And you won't be." A man's voice said from behind us. We all spun around to see Robin, Red Hood, and Scarecrow, without his mask on, looking at us. Scarecrow crouched down and Reaper threw his arms around him in a hug. After a minute, they both drew back. "Now, you know the rules: you're supposed to be home by 10 and call me if you'll be late, no eating a lot of candy or you'll get a stomachache, be careful, and most importantly, have fun." Scarecrow brushed some of Reaper's bangs out of his face and kissed his head. He looked at Robin and Red Hood and told them "Look after him."

"We will." Red Hood said.

"What are we waiting for?! Candy isn't going to get itself!" Robin said and we all went trick-or-treating.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV, 10 pm**

We all said goodbye to Timmy as he went into the building he and Dr. Crane were staying at. "So guys, what did you think of him?" I asked the Team as we made our way back to the zeta.

"Not at all what I expected." Artemis said. "When you said Timmy, I was thinking a random, innocent little boy. Then I found out he was Reaper and I thought he'd be crazy too. I thought he'd want to scare everyone. I never thought that Scarecrow could have a heart."

"He's cute." Superboy said and M'gann agreed with him.

"Not what I was expecting, either. Perhaps there is more to learn about the Scarecrow from Reaper's innocence." Kaldur said.

"Dude, I was expecting him to be scarier. Once you get past the face paint and creepy outfit, he's just a little kid who's happy to not be afraid anymore. I don't think there's enough of that in Gotham." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah. He isn't what you'd ever expect from a kid raised by a villain. It kind of gives a whole new light on Scarecrow, and even the other villains. They all babysit Reaper when Crane's gone for whatever reason. It's kind of funny: so many kids here are homeless or living with abusive or drugee parents, but a villain raises a great kid." Red Hood added.

"He's scary on the outside to scare away his fears. Inside, he's a sweet kid. Gotham… well, frankly, the world needs more of those." I said as we zetad back to Mt. Justice and went to sleep, all still thinking about the kid with the brown skeleton face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End! Should I continue this?**


	17. Bros-Magic, Fire, Screams, and Slithers

**I think I like these Batbros ones… Though I think I'm going to try some where it's not all of the batboys. What'cha guys think?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

Magic. It runs through my blood like oxygen flows in the blood of normal humans. Gypsies have been known for black magic, but we really use all types of magic. Most gypsies learn magic, but I've been using it since before I could talk, much less learn a spell or potion. My parents didn't know what to do. Thankfully, the fortune teller at the circus knew exactly what was happening and was able to help me control my abilities. Even though I was born with magic, that was when it really became a part of me. When I moved into the Manor, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to practice my magic. My magic was my last comfort from the circus. Luckily, I found an unused room that would work perfectly for my workshop. Within a month, the room was full with my cauldron and the many ingredients I had collected from all over Gotham, as well as my books. I had had to use a teleportation spell to go back to the circus and get my things. Everyone was happy to see me again. But then I had to come back to the Manor and continue hiding my gifts, hiding the thing that made me, me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason's POV**

Screaming. Gotham's full of it. Women screaming in fear of men that cornered them, children screaming as someone grabbed them, and men screaming as a loaded gun was pointed at them. I almost never screamed though, and no one really gave me a reason to. They'd seen what my screaming can do. The only place I could yell and scream and throw a tantrum was in the sewers where the sound couldn't escape. Down there, I could scream and yell all I wanted, and the bricks would crumble, but the tunnel had already collapsed so it didn't really matter. I was glad to have found a place to let my emotions out without hurting anyone or wrecking anything. The night Bruce found me was the first time in years that I almost screamed in the above-world. When he took me in, I felt like, for everything I gained, I had lost just as much. It was hell to not be able to scream. For weeks I looked for a place to scream before I finally found it: an old, collapsed corridor in the unused part of the Manor. Or, at least, I'd thought it was unused. One night when I was screaming, Dick came out of a doorway right behind me. I stopped screaming and we both stared at each other. Suddenly Dick smiled "It was getting awkward, being the only one with more to them than what Bruce wants. Come on, little bro. Welcome to my secret." With that, Dick pulled me into the room he had come out of and I was pulled into the world of magic and the supernatural.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

Scales. Everything bad in my life comes from scales. When I first transformed, I was home alone and terrified. I had no idea what was going all. All I did know was that normal people, good children, didn't transform into scaly monsters. Mother and Father were going to be angry with me. It took a day before I finally changed back. I never told my parents. During the week, whenever I felt strong emotions I felt the need to transform. The next week, it happened again. I tried not to change, but it hurt so bad… It felt like someone lit my throat on fire and like the scales were cutting me inside my skin, begging to be let out. I gave in. From that day on, I had to change once a week or suffer the excruciating pain of resisting until I did. By changing at night, I managed to hide my secret from everyone. After my parents died and Bruce took me in, I wondered how I could transform without him finding out. When he came home from being Batman, he sometimes checked up on us to make sure we were okay and hadn't been kidnapped. After a week, the scales were fighting to get out and I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I went into the basement of the unused wing of the Manor to transform. When I got there, I saw Jason screaming into a wall and had to cover my ears as I yelled in pain. He immediately stopped and spun around. I couldn't fight the transformation any longer and my scream changed into a roar as I changed into my drake form. Jason just stared at me then yelled "Hey, D! We got another one!" Dick came out of a door right next to me and grinned.

"Welcome to the family."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV**

Power. Mother always wanted me to have power. She decided to put more into me than she told grandfather. When I was younger and did not understand, I questioned why no one else had tails or scaly wings. Mother always expressed the importance of keeping myself hidden when I was not disguised as human. She always made sure to milk my fangs in the morning so that I would not kill off my teachers and trainers if I bit them. One time, I made the mistake of allowing a teacher to see me while I was in India. He bowed down and praised me. Mother killed him and took me to another teacher in India. I asked her what a naga was, as that had been what the other teacher had called me while he was bowing to me. She told me how nagas were holy to her people and looked at as gods. I never wanted to be a god. When I moved in with Father, I looked for a place where I dispose of my venom. While I was searching, I ended up in an unused part of the Manor. I went to the basement and heard the sound of Todd yelling and screaming. I followed it to see Todd screaming at and disintegrating dirt where the bricks from the tunnel had obviously been cleared away by the dragon, while Grayson was speaking rubbish and moving his hands as though he were holding it up. Then, a layer of what seemed to be concrete appeared and stopped the ceiling from caving in on the digging dragon. "Well, we're getting the new room done. It really is getting cramped in here and poor Timmy's ears are killing him from your screeching." Dick said, patting the dragon on the head when he mentioned Drake. Grayson pulled cotton out of the dragon's ears and the dragon turned towards me. I held my breath, but it still came over to me. Grayson followed it and, when he saw me, he said. "Please don't tell Dad!" Then he caught sight of the jar of venom I was holding. Before I could protest, he had it out of my hands and smelled it. "Naga venom?" I glared at him and nodded. "Well, good thing we're adding another room. I guess we have another scaled brother, eh Jay?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

As far as family, things are going awesome! We've made several rooms to keep out 'supernatural' stuff in. Mine ahs my magic stuff, Jason's in basically like the one he has upstairs but with more durable items, Tim's is fireproofed and has things so that he can do the same things he can when he's human, and Damian's looks like the one he apparently had in Arabia. I also get more ingredients. I get their teeth when they fall out and, Tim and Damian both shed, which apparently really itches, but I get their scales/skin (depending on the size of the piece that comes off). Damian also gives me his venom after he milks his fangs and Tim gives me his horns when they fall off, claws when they fall out, and starts fires for me. In return, I make both of them potions to help with the itching when they shed and potions that make it easier for them to control their transformations. Jason gives me his vocal cords (banshees' vocal cords come out from all that screaming they do) and his teeth, when they come out (for use in potions). I give Jason a potion that gives him better control too. Now he can choose to include his abilities when he screams, or he can just do a human scream.

We've started just calling this place "The Tunnel" for short. The Tunnel is a place where we can actually be ourselves and take care of our supernatural problems. With all the extra ingredients I'm getting, I'm learning quicker than ever. It helps that Tim knew a few supernatural stores around Gotham that have even more ingredients and books. I haven't been this happy since I left the circus. The only thing I worry about is what Bruce will think when he finds out.

Alfred found out about us a while ago. He told me that he approves of us staying closely bound as a family and looking out for one another. He tries to keep Bruce out of the Tunnel. The tunnel also gives a home to Damian's cats. It's pretty funny sometimes. Damian and Tim will get so tired that they fall asleep right next to each other and the cats take advantage of it, climbing over them and falling asleep on them. Jay and I always laughed because it looked so funny: cats and reptiles as well as Tim and Damian. Of course, it wasn't so weird to us anymore. Not long after we found out about Damian, Tim started getting along great with him. I think it has something to do with the scales and fire-thing.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

I know something is going on. I've been trying to expand the batcave into some of the unused parts of the Manor's basement, but Alfred won't let me down there to look at it. There is also something going on with my sons. They all keep shooting each other looks, but I have no idea what they mean. It's also weird that they always sleep so well. Even I get nightmares from some of what I've been through, but they don't. One night, I couldn't wake Dick up no matter how hard I shook him. I ran to Alfred who told me that he was just extremely tired. I don't think he was telling the truth. I think my sons are leaving the house at night. Tonight I'm going to follow them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV, That Night**

I heard Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian talking in the hallway. "So, Damian, can I have some more of your venom? I'm working on a new potion…" I heard Dick say. _Venom? Potion?_

"Yes, it is not as though I use it for anything." Damian said. They all began walking towards the unused part of the Manor.

"Could you give me some of the potion for shedding? I feel like I'm going to scratch my skin open…" Tim said. _Shedding?_  
"Sure! You're shedding already? I thought you had another few days…" Dick said.

"The cycle isn't always exact." Damian said. "Shedding sucks." _What cycle and why are they shedding?_

"Haha. Poor scaly people. The worst I ever get is a sore throat and losing my voice." Jason said.

"And your vocal cords on teeth. You're just lucky banshees grow those back." Dick said. _Banshees?_

"Well, hey, you use them in your potions Mr. Magic Man." Jason retorted. _Dick has magic?!_ That made me start.

"My potions help you all. Besides, I get to experiment! Very few books have anything in them about using naga venom, scales, and fangs, banshee teeth and vocal cords, and drake scales, teeth, or claws. I need to do something with them!" _Naga, drake, banshee?_

We reached the basement of the unused part of the Manor and Dick said "Well, Tim and Damian, you'd better change before it starts hurting." I heard a soft sound – it almost sounded like a serious of clicks.

"Thisss feelsss better." I head Damian say but his voice was snake-like with his Arabian accent.

"Mrrr." I heard something make a sound.

"Well, can you guys go in the rooms or something? Frankly, school's pissing me off and I really want to scream." Jason said.  
I heard some shuffling. "There. We've got our ear plugs in. Scream away! I'm going to get my cloak on." Dick said happily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Jason's reverberating scream. It was so loud that I had to plug my ears.

Once he finally stopped, I walked around the corner. Dick, who was facing away from me, had a dark blue cloak on with gold rune markings all over it and was talking to Jason, who looked the same as always. A large black and dark purple dragon with black wings that were as long as his body, long claws, and bright blue eyes was laying down, listening to Damian, who was right next to him. Damian had a long, orangey-gold snake tail instead of legs, scaly wings came out of his back, his eyes were gold with snake-like pupils, and long fangs came out of his mouth. _Where is Tim?_

"What is going on?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Now that I could see Dick's face, I could see the dark designs that covered his face. He stepped protectively forward, making sure to get between me and the others.

"B… I can explain…" Dick began.  
"You have magic, Damian is a naga, and Jason is a banshee. But, why is there a dragon here and where is Tim?" I interrupted him.

The dragon breathed smoke out of it nose and looked annoyed but slightly hurt. "The _drake_ is Tim." Damian said. "He is not a dragon. Dragons became extinct long ago because they refused to adapt to survive in a world where humans hunted them. Drakes adapted to be able to become human. The dragon hunters turned to hunting drakes once the dragons were extinct. Tim is the last drake." Tim put his head down in a depressed manner and Damian stroked between the small purple horns on his head.

"Damian is the last naga. They were Indian deities, but then they became hunted as well. The only reason Damian's a naga is because his mother was obsessed with making Damian as powerful as he could possibly be. Now, he's a snake person with fire powers, wings, and a thing for hissing." Jason said, smirking.

"At leassst I don't ssscream like a girl!" Damian said.

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Dick started talking. "Jay's a banshee. His voice goes supersonic. It's pretty awesome until he coughs up a vocal cord or two… but at least he'll never get his teeth knocked out! Banshees have infinite amount of teeth because their screaming wears them down. I have a potion for that! I'm a mage. My gypsy origins gave me powerful magic and a fortune teller with the circus taught me to control it. I learned spells, wards, potions, and about creatures. I make a lot of potions for these three… its fun!" Dick said happily. Then, he frowned. "Are you okay with us not being human, B?"

I took a deep breath. "Of course. I-I'm not really sure how to react right now, though." I know I looked shell shocked when I sat on the floor against the wall with my legs drawn up, not really close to my chest. Dick, Damian, and Jason looked at me with concern. The dragon-_Tim_- got up and moved over by me. He laid down against my side and nudged my arm with his nose. I rubbed his head between the small horns that came out of his head and he purred in response. Dick was the next to come over, sitting down next to me and leaning on me. Jason came over next and laid down in front of us.

Damian bit his lip nervously, fangs showing, obviously unsure about coming over. Then Tim looked at him and let out a "murrup" sound. "Yeah, come on brat!" Jason said, affectionately. Damian slithered over to us and sat so that he leaned against Tim who moved one of his arms on top of Damian to keep him there. Tim lightly took my arm in his mouth and touched it to the space between Damian's wings before he moved my arm up and down. Damian immediately relaxed and let out a long, seemingly happy hiss.

"That feelsss amazssing." **(amazing, but he pronounces the z as a drawn out s)**. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey, B. If you put your legs down, he'll probably be willing to lay on them if you keep rubbing that spot." Dick said. "Both he and Tim love having their back rubbed between their wings." Damian and Tim looked at Dick as if they were embarrassed.

I put my legs down and said "Damian, you can, you know."

Damian looked hesitant as he laid down on my legs, but that quickly went away as I began to rub between his wings. The more he relaxed, the farther behind him his tail extended; it was about fifteen feet long! A few minutes later, Dick got up and laid down by Tim. Jason quickly followed them and they were all just laying in a pile. It was a happy scene. They all fell asleep soon afterwards and I have no problem admitting: so did I.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The end! I'll probably add more to this later, but they'll just be oneshots.**


	18. Damian-X-23

**This is assuming Damian is currently 10. **_**Italics**_** are thoughts and italics in "**_**quotations**_**" are Arabic. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Talia's POV, 6 Years Ago**

_What has father done?! What was he thinking?! Bruce will never accept Damian now…_ I looked at my son in horror. "Did I do well, Mother?" he asked me, glancing over his shoulder at the dead ninja. They all had what looked like claw marks and bite marks where blood was still flowing freely from their mangled bodies.

"Damian… you have claws_…"_ I've never been speechless before.

He looked at me, confused. "Yes. And long, sharp teeth. Grandfather says that they make me more lethal… Am I not supposed to have them?"

"No. You are not supposed to have them and I will not have a monster as a son. From this day forward, you are no longer my son, freak." With that, I turned and walked away from the monster who I just disowned.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV, 6 Years Ago**

_I do not understand what I did wrong. Mother said I was fighting the ninja to the death… so why did she disown me? Am I a monster? Grandfather always seems pleased when I use my claws and teeth. Maybe he will know why Mother is angry with me…_ I went to Grandfather's room and knocked on the door. _"Come in."_ He said.

I walked into the room, knowing I looked saddened. I lowered my head as a sign of respect. _"What is it, little panther? What is saddening you?"_

"_Mother is upset with me. She does not like my claws or teeth and she said that I should not have them… She has disowned me as her son."_ Grandfather got up and pulled me close. _He never shows emotion like this…_

"_Oh, little panther; your claws and teeth will be seen as a curse to many, but they will be your saving grace. It is your choice whether you wish to use them."_ Grandfather told me, one of his hands sliding through my hair in a comforting gesture. _"I will speak to my daughter about this. Do not be saddened, little panther. Others cannot make you sad or you are letting them control you. Now, it is time for you to go to your poison lessons."_ He gently pushed me towards the door and I felt much better as I left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian's POV, Present**

This case was not supposed to be hard, but we had not known that so many of Two-Face's henchmen would be there. It should have been a simple arms trafficking bust with few henchmen and Two-Face there.

I kicked another henchman in the head, effectively knocking him unconscious, when I heard Grayson's yelp. I turned and looked for him, making sure to keep defending myself as henchman after henchman tried to attack me. Grayson was leaning against a wall, barely holding his own against his attackers. "Aww, started the party without me?" Red Hood's voice rang out as he jumped from a walkway and landed on some henchmen. He pulled out his knives and began slashing with non-lethal attacks. I caught a glimpse of Red Robin, helping defend Grayson against the henchmen. Father was nowhere to be seen.

"Give it up! You're greatly outnumbered!" Two-Face yelled. I saw Father fall in my peripheral vision, then my vision turned red and my animalistic instincts took over.

I felt my claws slide out as I crouched down and jumped at the men around father. The men screamed and fell in pain as I slashed at their chests open, careful not to kill them, only injure them. Within two minutes, any henchman that was not on the ground in agony, had left. Two-Face was long gone. I felt a large hand land on my shoulder. I growled and looked up from my crouched position, like a cat ready to pounce. Father was looking down at me with kind, calming, caring eyes. "It's over, Robin. It's over."

I stood up, retracting my claws and teeth. "I-I did not mean to… I saw you fall and I-I felt so _angry_. I will pack my things…" _Mother always made it clear that Father would not accept me._

"_No, Damian. You can stay. I would appreciate it if you tried not to use them in public, but I'm not kicking you out. You're always welcome at home."_ Father hugged me close.

"_Thank you, Father."_ I hugged him back.

"Demon brat, that was fucking awesome!" Todd smirked and yelled, slapping my back in an, apparently, affectionate manner.

"That was pretty cool." Drake said, smiling. Grayson hugged me and would not let go for several minutes.

"Hopefully they won't remember that." Another voice came from a crate. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Officer Montoya stepped out from behind the crate.

"If they do, everyone will just think they're crazy, high, or lying. No one would believe them." Drake said.

"Let's hope you're right, kid." Bullock muttered. "So, d'you all have them? Cuz I didn't want capes in Gotham to begin with. Supers are where I draw the line."

"No, and he's not leaving." Father growled as my family stepped between Bullock and me.

"He has never used them before! He shouldn't be kicked out, with nowhere to go, just because he has claws and teeth!" Drake argued.

"It's not his fault and he's my little brother; he's not going anywhere!" Grayson hissed.

"Look, I hate demon brat as much as the next guy, but he shouldn't be punished for something that isn't his fault!" Todd shouted.

"Coming from the guy who shoots people?" Montoya responded.

"I don't even use real bullets anymore! Look, for a while, I was messed in the head; but who wouldn't be after they were _killed_ and _came back from the fucking dead_?! The only reason I'm sane now is thanks to Babybird who helped me through it after he broke me out of Arkham! He makes me tranqs and rubber bullets to shoot at people instead of real bullets…" All of us, except Drake, looked at Todd, incredulously. "What? You _do not_ want to see him mad or pouty."

"I don't pout!" Drake yelled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yes, you do!" _So, this is family._

Grayson suddenly tackled them both in a hug. "Sorry, Red Robin, but you do pout." Drake muttered cuss words under his breath. Grayson grabbed me and pulled me into the hug.

"Get off of me!" I yelled but they did not let me go.

We all turned when we heard laughter. Montoya was on the ground laughing while Gordon and Bullock were chuckling. "It's funny to see you all acting like a family." Gordon said. "I trust you to make sure he doesn't use those claws wrongly or let the villains find out. They find out, they'll start finding ways to get powers themselves. You guys deserve a night off. Go home and sleep or have family time or whatever it is Bats do on nights off."

"Well, Robin, it looks like you'll be explaining tonight!" Nightwing said, letting us all get up.

"Joy." I muttered sarcastically. _Is this acceptance? I know they'll accept everything else, because they already know about my childhood…_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At The Manor, Later that Night. Damian's POV**

"So, claws, teeth, and anger issues?" Grayson asked from where he was sitting on the couch, next to me.

"You already know I was genetically engineered, but Grandfather changed me more than Mother realized. He gave me these." I let my claws out of my hands and let my teeth grow longer. "He also added some form of panther DNA that gave me animal instincts. The instincts make my anger more intense and I cannot control it. He made me into a monster." I felt an angry tear fall down my face and I stood up then paced. "It is not fair! I never had a choice to become this or not! He just gave them to me! Even Mother knew I was a monster as soon as she found out about them! It is not fair!" I collapsed back onto the couch. "I never wanted to be a monster…"

Grayson grabbed me and pulled me close as Father said "Damian, never think that! You aren't a monster. You are a confused child who is finally learning right from wrong. Your past and abilities don't make you a monster; your choices do. You are not a monster." Father placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. _But Mother said…_

"Monsters are what we fight at night; they chose to be evil, even though they knew it was wrong. You didn't know killing was wrong when you killed, but now you do and you don't kill anymore. A monster wouldn't change like that." Drake said, standing and smiling at me. _Why is he being so nice?_

"I agree with replacement. I mean, really Demon Brat. You're not evil or a monster. I'm freaking undead and no one calls me a monster! I'm more of a monster than you are, even if you have claws and teeth." Todd just lounged on the couch. _Perhaps they are right…_

"_Thank you."_ I said softly.

"_You have nothing to thank us for. We just told the truth._" Grayson said. _They still care about me… Maybe Mother was wrong. Maybe I'm not a monster… Good. I do not want to believe I am anymore. I feel free of a burden I did not know I was carrying… I am happy. So this is what family feels like._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the awkward ending… I had no idea how to end this. Please review!**


End file.
